Bringing us Together
by kokopuff
Summary: Previously named James and Lily. A new girl, Miya Matsumoto comes to Hogwarts and James and Miya know they are soulmates. But an unexpected accident occurs, ripping them in half. What will become of James? Please read and review, finally updated!
1. The Journey to Hogwarts

A/N This is my first story. Don't offend me if you think this stinks. I also revised this chapter. I noticed that James didn't come up much, so I put in two points of views; one from Lily, one from James.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the familiar characters. I only own the ones you've never heard of.  
  
***  
  
James and Lily  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Journey to Hogwarts  
  
Lily Evans, 11 years old was standing in between Platform 9 and 10. "Hmmm. Where could Platform 9 ¾ be? " Thought Lily.  
  
Lily Evans was a pretty girl who had beautiful red, waist long hair and stunning emerald colored eyes that attracted the attention of every boy who got lost in them. She had been getting out of bed when she had received the letter that would change her life forever. Lily had been accepted to the Magical schools of Hogwarts! She was very happy. Her parents had not believed a single word of this, but Lily had begged them to at least try getting in. Asking a strange bartender in London, they had been able to enter the magical world, Diagon Alley. She had bought all her school stuff there, and her parents had even bought her a beautiful snowy white owl, which she named Snow White.  
  
Lily was sweating by now. The train would leave in 5 minutes, and she still hadn't even found the train. She walked around the platforms, looking and looking. Then, WHAM! She had hit a boy with messy black hair and thin round glasses.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. Did it hurt? Here, let me help you up." The boy said and gave her a hand. She rubbed her head and took it gladly. Snow White was making a great racket in the crowd. Lily also noticed that another owl was making a huge racket along with Snow White.  
  
"Hey, Brownie, shut up and let me get your cage." Said the boy after helping her up. He grabbed the cage and then straightened up his cart. The boy said again with a sly, mischievous grin, "See you at the Train. We don't have a minute to lose." With that, he ran into the brick barrier that divided platform 9 and 10. Lily gasped. Could it be? She slowly approached the solid looking barrier and sidled through it. She gasped. She was in an unknown place. There was a huge train labeled, 'Hogwarts Express'.  
  
She then spotted the boy who she had crashed into earlier. He was loading his trunk into the train and was chatting with another boy who had black hair and blue eyes. (A/N Sorry. I didn't know what Sirius's eyes color was, so I just made it up)  
  
The boy spotted me and said, "Hey, great crash earlier." I turned scarlet and the boy put out a hand. "James Harold Potter. Nice to meet you. This is my friend Sirius Black." Sirius nudged James in the rib and said in a baby voice, "Has Jamsie Boy found a new girl already?" James turned scarlet and kicked him in the ribs. He grinned at me and said, "Best go on. Or all the good seats would be taken." James dragged Sirius into the train and disappeared deep into the trains.  
  
***  
  
I quickly found a seat next to a nervous looking girl. "Hi. Can I sit here? There doesn't seem to be much seats left." I asked her. She nodded nervously and bit her lip. I could see the poor girl was really scared. I stuck out a hand to her and said, "My names Lily Evans. How 'bout yours?" She shook her shaking hand and answered, "M-Maria L-Lestrod. N-nice to m- meet you." She quickly looked a way.  
  
I immediately knew I would have to put in a lot of work to speak to her. "So, Maria, are you a muggle or a pure blood? I'm a muggle, but when I got my letter, I was so happy! Of course, I've practiced and stuff. And I learned about the four houses. Gryffindor sounds the best. I hope I'll be in Gryffindor. Of course, I won't say no to Ravenclaw, and definitely no to Hufflepuff or Slytherin. I would go mad if I had to go to Slytherin. And I wonder how we get sorted? Do you think were going to do a test?"  
  
The girl looked a little amused at how Lily went blabbing on. "We-el, I'm a muggle. I have studied a tiny bit about the houses. I think I would like to go to Gryffindor. But maybe not. 'Cause Gryffindors are the brave ones. I'm definitely not brave! But I would definitely say no to Slytherin." She said, full of thoughts and wonder. Just then, some one popped up from behind the seat. Lily and Maria jumped about a mile.  
  
The girl giggled and asked, "Hello. I'm Arabella Figg, and I just couldn't help listening to your conversation. I'm sitting by myself here, all alone and sad," Lily and Maria giggled. "I just couldn't help it. And just incase, I am a pure blood." Lily and Maria gave amusing looks to each other. "Don't worry, I'm not a muggle hating Slytherin. Both my parents were in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. So I'm absolutely positive the hat will place me in Gryffindor." Maria piped up, "Sorry to interrupt, but ahem, do you mean by 'the hat will place me in Gryffindor'?" Arabella giggled. "We- el, you see, an old, patched, frayed, talking hat chooses where you're supposed to go to. And you two don't worry about going to Slytherin. Slytherins hate muggles, so there are absolutely no muggles in there. I think you both will be in Gryffindor like me. We pure bloods can tell where people can be by the looks. Ooh! Looky, it's the food cart! Here here!" cried Arabella.  
  
The food cart was quite a sight. It contained many kinds of never before seen snacks. Arabella was carefully choosing some snacks for herself as we watched the food cart with big round eyes. "Hmmm. Let's see, I'll take three pumpkin pasties, a Chocolate Frog, and maybe a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Oh! And a Sugar Quill! I wonder, from when did they put Hogsmeade stuff in here?" Arabella cried and quickly paid for her stuff. She saw us staring at her.  
  
"Here, have some Pumpkin Pasty. And here, some chocolate frogs. Don't let it get away!" she cried as Maria's Chocolate Frog jumped out the window. "Oops." Was all Maria could say. They feasted on their snacks and soon Arabella carefully took out a bean from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. Lily quickly grabbed a Green one, convinced that it was her favorite flavor, green apple. She quickly covered her mouth. It had a disgusting taste. It tasted like. Grass! Arabella laughed. "Oh, Lily, you have to be careful on these. When they say Every Flavor, the MEAN every flavor! See," She took out a Dark Grey one with black spots on them. "This must be pepper. You have to sniff it and make out the color." She explained.  
  
They had fun picking out the good beans and the bad ones. Soon, there was a five-minute call. "Ooh. Were almost there!" shrieked Lily. Then a Prefect walked in. She was dressed in Hogwarts robes already. "You guys better get dressed. Were almost there." She sneered at them with great dislike and walked off. "Boy, she has a bad temper, not to mention bad breath." Whispered Arabella to them. They giggled and after making sure there were no boys in the compartment, they changed.  
  
They were there, and Maria was now totally pooped out. "Aaah! Were here!" she shrieked shrilly. And indeed, they saw a huge castle encircled in a lake that could only be Hogwarts. They were there at Hogwarts at last!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, James was sitting in the compartment with his friend Sirius. He stared out the window, his mind only focused on one thing; Lily Evans, the girl he had collided with at the other side of the barrier. Her beautiful emerald eyes that shined like a real emerald. Her smooth, wavy, long flaming red hair. She had the perfect look, but the only problem was the inside. But by the way she talked to her, he could tell she would be in Gryffindor and have a kind heart.  
  
"Earth to James! Come out of Dream Land!" Sirius yelled at James, waving his hand in front of his face. "W-What? Sirius, what are you laughing at?" James demanded, seeing him giggling like a girl. "Stop it. You're making me sick." James snapped. Sirius fought through his laugh and answered, "Why, James, you had the most funniest expression on your face. Staring out the window like you were in love." He stifled a laugh. "Why, why, why. Sirius, why do you have to be so. Observant? Oi, Food Cart! Here!!"  
  
"Hmm. I'll take two chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pasty." James said and paid the lady his money. "So, Sirius, have the Dung Bombs? Our first step to annoying the Slytherins. Remember, we have to annoy the Slytherins as much as we can. Did you also get the 'A Guide to Hex and annoy your fellow Enemies'?" asked James to Sirius. "Check, check, check. I got the last 'A Guide to Hex and annoy your fellow Enemies', lucky me. They said it was going like crazy. I also wanted to test the 'Jelly Legs' on someone. Have anyone I think I can test 'em on?" Sirius asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Just then, the compartment door slid open and a nervous looking boy walked in. "Er. Mind if I sit here? There were some other seats, but they were mostly filled with mean guys who refused for me to sit with them." James nodded and answered, "Sure. We don't mind. My names James Harold Potter and this is my best friend Sirius Black. Here, have a chocolate frog, you don't look good." The boy slid onto the seat and while munching on a chocolate frog, he said, "My names Remus Lupin. And I am not a muggle. People keep on mistaking me as a muggle."  
  
The compartment door opened again, and this time two pretty mean looking boys entered. "So, who do we have here? We thought we'd have this compartment to ourselves. So I suggest you get on the move. Now." Snarled the boy with blonde hair and a smirk on his face. Sirius stood up and said, "I think that the compartment is open for all of us, and we have been here before you so I suggest you leave now." The slimy, greasy haired one spoke up with a snarl, "I can tell you guys will be Gryffindors. Such losers! So leave now, we don't want any Gryffindors messing around with us." Sirius looked like he lost it. He raised his wand, pointed it at the greasy haired one and muttered something. His feet began to wobble. They were now jelly! The greasy hair shrieked and tried to run off, but he couldn't quite do it, now that his legs were wobbling like jelly. Sirius nudged James on his ribs and he got the message. This time, James raised his wand and pointed it at the blondy as he muttered something. Blondy's leg locked together and blondy gave a huge roar and bunny hopped his way to the other compartment.  
  
James and Sirius roared with laughter and soon Remus joined too. Sirius roared, "WHAT-AN-IDIOT!!! Did you see his stupid face? He looked like he could go cry for his mommy!" They were laughing hard for a while and then finally found there way to their school robes and dressed. Then Remus began jumping up and down. "Looky! Were here! Finally!" And indeed, they saw a dark castle surrounded by a lake from their window. They were finally here.  
  
*** End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so this isn't the best story ever. But at least I tried. And I'm sorry it was so short. I couldn't help it. And yes, Maria is a complete fake one, so that is my character I think. 


	2. The Sorting

A/N This is my first story. Don't offend me if you think this stinks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the familiar characters. I only own the ones you've never heard of.  
  
***  
  
James and Lily  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Sorting and  
  
Lily, Arabella, and Maria slowly got off the train as it came to a halt. They heard a gruff voice yelling above the noisy crowd. "Firs' years this way!" The trio fought their selves to the giant yelling. Lily whispered to Maria, "I wonder why all the other's are going the other way, aren't we all supposed to go by boat?" Maria just shrugged and stared at the giant man.  
  
The giant man had black beady eyes and looked friendly enough. Soon the first years had all arrived, and took them to the end of the lake. "Take a boat. On'y four ter a boat!" He yelled, as he took a boat all to himself. The three girls got into a boat. It was kind of scary. The lake looked like it had no end to it. Then an eerie looking girl with black shoulder length hair and gold colored square glasses approached them. She noticed she was also very thin. "May I take a seat here? And Sibyll Trelawney is the name. Yours?" she asked.  
  
Lily was the first to answer. "I'm Lily Evans, and the one on the side of the boat is Arabella Figg, and the girl next to me is Maria Lestrang." She answered. Sibyll nodded and took a seat left to Lily. Then, the giant yelled at them, "'Careful, don' fall into the lake! The gian' Squids there!" Lily felt queasy when she heard about the squid. She absolutely hated Sea creatures, especially water. They slowly rowed their way to the other side. Soon, they reached a huge door as they got off. The giant knocked on the door with his huge knuckle. Then, almost immediately, the door opened and a young woman with glasses and a black pointed hat let them in. They soon entered an empty room.  
  
The woman cleared her voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGongall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She took a deep breath and started again. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
  
Lily was so nervous. How joyous would it be if she would be in Gryffindor with Arabella and Maria! She would earn a lot of points and win the house cup for Gryffindor. How perfect life would be then! Yet she was nervous. What if the hat placed her in Hufflepuff? Worse yet, Slytherin? She was so nervous, she was shaking and her hands were cold. Arabella took Lily's hands. "Don't worry. After all, it's the students who pick their houses. Just think in your head, 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor' and the hat will pick you for Gryffindor."  
  
James was not as nervous as the rest of them. No sweat, James. Your parents were a Gryffindor. How could he not? Sirius was now as pale as the others. "James, what if I'm in. in Slytherin? My parents would be so upset!" Sirius wailed. "No sweat Sirius, no sweat. We know we have Gryffindor blood, Sirius. No sweat."  
  
Just then Professor McGongall entered the room. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Now, form a line and follow me.  
  
The first years slowly formed a curved line. They all followed her into the Great Hall. Lily trembled as all the older students eyed the first years. Some smiled at them or winked. Lily was surprised that most students seemed to know James well. He was receiving a lot of waves, winks, and smiles from the Gryffindor table. James was probably the popular kind, the kind that all the girls revolved around him.  
  
James smiled and waved at the Gryffindor table. Thank god he knew some people. Professor McGongall was silently placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed patched, frayed, and extremely dirty pointed wizards hat.  
  
The Hat, astonishingly, began singing. (A/N Sorry, I was just too lazy to write up a poem; song.) "When I call your name, you will put on this hat and sit on this stool while waiting to be sorted. Sirius Black!"  
  
Sirius groaned and muttered, "Always me first!" He ran to the stool and jammed on the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat roared.  
  
"Anthony Crabbe!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"James Campbell!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Brittany Cuthbert!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Lily Evans!"  
  
Lily tiptoed near the stool and jammed it on. It was kind of weighty. "So, you want to be in Gryffindor? Yes, it's a good place. And I can see you having a important roll with another Gryffindor. So I guess I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!" Lily sighed with relief and went running to the Gryffindor tables, which were cheering like maniacs.  
  
"Mundugus Fletchler!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Arabella Figg!" The moment the hat touched her head, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Vincent Goyle!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Lucy Grantin!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Maria Lestrang!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Kimberly Lu!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Remus Lupin!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Lucious Malfoy!" It was the boy who Sirius had given jelly legs. The hex was off by now, though. What a shame. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Oliver Maecer!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew!" "SL-RYFFINDOR!" The hat roared. Now, that is complete nonsense. Peter just went trotting to the Gryffindor Table looking a little nervous.  
  
"James Potter!"  
  
The moment of awaiting was here. He prayed for Gryffindor. But to his surprise, the moment it touched his head, it roared, "GRYFFINDOR!" He sighed a relief and joined Remus and Lupin at the table.  
  
"Severus Snape!" It was the boy with slimy, greasy hair. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Aha!" said Sirius. And the sorting ended rather quickly.  
  
They were all seated and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now that we are all tucked in, I say eat!" All kinds of foods appeared on their plate. Sirius dug in and began eating like a dog.  
  
Remus laughed. "I guess you were right about how you could eat just as much." James began wolfing down his food in top speed and a nearby boy named Arthur Weasley stared at James and Sirius astonished. He hissed at Remus, "How could they eat like that?" and Remus laughed more.  
  
Soon, they were all stuffed and sleepy. The dishes were whisked away and left polished. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. "I must remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, and this year we will have a Christmas Ball. The professors and I have talked over this and we have decided to let all years participate. That is all there is to say. Please ask the prefects for you house passwords. Now, good night, sleep tight!"  
  
Everyone dragged their selves to the door and left for their dormitories. He learned the staircases easily enough and soon was brought to a Fat Lady's Portrait. "Password?" She asked to everyone.  
  
Arthur Weasley, a prefect, came in and yelled, "The password's 'Butterbeer'!" The portrait creaked open to reveal a room filled with squashy red couches and a cackling warm, welcoming fire.  
  
Sirius, Remus and James sat on the couches trying to think up of the latest prank on the Slytherins. But soon, their eyes began to droop and couldn't help but climb up to their beds and sleep.  
  
Lily, Arabella, Brittany and Maria were sitting nearby talking about the first and second year boys they caught sight of. "Did you see those Slytherin First years? That Snape guy, he should wash his hair. Malfoy, he has great hair, but his face is really ugly and he smells. We-ell, I wouldn't say no to Sirius. He does look cute. But he eats like a dog. And James Potter, he is the boy of every girl's dreams. Strong and muscular, good-looking, good mannered and popular." Brittany said dreamily.  
  
Inside, Lily was a little hurt. James was popular. That meant she had no chance of going to the ball with him. Oh well. Nothing she could really do to that. "Guys, I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed now." She yawned as everyone agreed and raced into their dorms.  
  
Little did the girls know what they were to face the next morning.  
  
***  
  
A/N How did you like it? Tad bit longer then Chapter 1. Sorry Peter didn't come up much. I decided that he would give out a surprise performance. hehe. And anyway, if you want more, REVIEW! 


	3. Dung Bombs, Hexes, and Slytherins

/N This is my first story. Don't offend me if you think this stinks. Disclaimer: I don't own the familiar characters. I only own the ones you've never heard of. *** James and Lily Chapter Three: Dung Bombs, Hexes, and Slytherins  
  
James yawned and woke up to find himself in a very unfamiliar place. Then he remembered. He was in Hogwarts! He took a quick look at his clock and noticed that it was still six. That left an hour before everyone would start to wake up. He quickly woke up Remus and Sirius.  
  
Sirius still seemed a bit sleepy. "Huh, where's my mommy?" Remus snorted. He was already getting dressed. Sirius was finally pulled out of his bed.  
  
"Ok, so our main goal is to be the school's biggest trouble maker. Sirius, do you have the 'Detention Slip Collectors Booklet' and the Dung Bombs?" Sirius yawned and answered, "Check." "Remus, do you have my invisibility cloak and 'The Standard book of Hexes, Year one'?" "Check."  
  
"Ok, listen up. We'll first be heading off to the Girls Dormitories. Remember to haul at least five dung bombs in each room, ok? Then we'll paint the room with 'Classy's all Sugar Sticky Blue Paint. Then you do the end, Remus. You're the one who's read through most of the Standard Book of Hexes. Color the girl's hair in lets see. Green. We'll then turn there clothing into black robes. Guys, remember to do this with the invisibility cloak!" James cautioned, and paced around the room.  
  
"I'll then go investigate where the Slytherin Common Room is, and find out the password. We'll go in and change most of their clothing pink and paint their common room with red and gold. Sticky Paint, ok? Got it, Sirius?" Sirius nodded and they all took their wands.  
  
"Come on, guys, under this cloak!" Hissed James in his invisibility cloak. They carefully and slowly went into the girls' dormitories. "Remus, hex 'em! Sirius, you paint the walls. Dung Bombs are last, guys! We don't want them to wake up from the smell."  
  
They all got work quickly. "Girale Colaur Greenintation!" hissed Remus, and soon every girl's hair was colored green. They didn't realize this, of course, they were sleeping.  
  
Sirius pointed his wand at the paint buckets. "Wallan Painten!" The paint zoomed out of the bucket and soon the wall was colored in sticky blue paint. "Ooh. awesome! Blue walls! I just love 'em, don't you?" said Sirius gloated.  
  
Now it was James turn. He raised his wand and muttered, "Girale Robben Blackum!" The girls now had green hair and were wearing raven black robes. Sirius tossed the in the Dung Bombs, and quickly went running back to their dorms.  
  
"I swear, I think I cracked a rib! My throat is aching like mad!" The trio was laughing hysterically. In fact, they were laughing so hard that they woke up Mundungus and Peter.  
  
"Gosh, can't you guys let us sleep peacefully for at least a day?" snapped Mundungus grimly. He still looked sleepy. "Y-You guys! It's still 6:45! I should be sleeping for another 15 minutes! I need my beauty sleep, you know." Peter joked and yawned.  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's go to the common room and study our schedules." Said James, and pulled Remus and Sirius to the common room.  
  
"Aaah. I can't believe we have Herbology first thing with the Slytherins. Dumbledore always makes the Gryffindors have classes with evil Slytherins. But let's look at the bright side. We transfiguration after lunch, and right after transfiguration we have Quidditch practice. Not that it would be much fun. The first year's Quidditch practices are so boring. I wish first years could play the house team." Sighed James. Sirius whacked him in the back and said, "Well, let's just look forward to our pranks and the-" he was cut off by shrill screams from the girls dorms.  
  
Sirius snorted and said, "Looks like they woke up. Come on, let's go see them scream like girls. Wait, they are girls. I forgot.  
  
A great wham followed Sirius's comment and Lily Evans and Arabella Figg was standing at the top of stairs with their hands on their hips. It was a rather funny sight. They both had green fizzy hair and wore black robes. "JAMES POTTER-SIRIUS BLACK-REMUS LUPIN! YOU - ARE - DEAD!!!" Lily roared, spraying them with spit.  
  
James grinned. "What do you mean? And by the way, nice hair do." He commented, observing both their hair. They hadn't really seen their hair with their faces. "James Potter, you know very well what happened in our dorms. Now- SPILL!" Lily seemed to like yelling at them.  
  
Arthur Weasley came up and asked Arabella, "Geez, what happened to your hair and robes?" Arabella turned bright red and said ruefully, "There was a *slight* explosion in our dorm." Just them, Molly Minstrel, a fourth year who was dating Arthur Weasley, came storming out and roared, "JAMES! REMUS! SIRIUS! YOU RETURN MY HAIR AND PJS AND OUR DORMS BACK TO NORMAL!" Arthur Weasley seemed somewhat astonished.  
  
"M-Molly! What happened?" Arthur was constantly trying to calm Molly. Maria cam running out sobbing, and Sibyll looked astonished. "I've peered into my crystal ball. I knew this was going to happen! I must say, I saw in my crystal ball the culprit; wasn't it you, Arthur Weasley?" James, Sirius and Remus snorted and watched Molly slap Sibyll. ("How dare you think that Arthur is the one who did it?")  
  
Just then, Professor McGongall stormed in and looked astonished at the black robbed, green haired Gryffindor girls. "Why, who did this?" She eyed the three giggling boys, James Sirius and Remus. "Potter, Black, Lupin, I want to see you in my office NOW." Lily snorted as Arabella and Maria giggled. Lily whispered and wave to them, "Have fun with your lecture!"  
  
"I have NEVER, I must repeat NEVER in all my life have I seen such a ridiculous prank! Detention tomorrow at eight boys, meet Kenneth at the entrance hall! And 30 points from Gryffindor! And take a detention slip! Now OUT! I don't want to see anymore of your pranks!" she hollered at them, as they each gladly took a detention slip.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen McGongall at the pits before. And lets celebrate for having the first detention slip and the first prank of the year!" The trio ran off, laughing and chattering.  
  
*** Meanwhile at the Girl's Dorms***  
  
"Gosh, this stuff does not get off of my hair! And the room smells of dung, and the walls are painted a ridiculous blue!" Shrieked Brittany. She leaned on the wall and smoothed down her hair. "I wonder how they pulled this off. Really, the are so-" she froze and tried to stand up. "OMIGOSH! I WILL PERSONNALY KILL THOSE THREE! Why, they've painted the wall with Classy's all Sugar Sticky Blue Paint! DON'T TOUCH THE WALL!!!" she screamed, and tried to get off, but her back was completely stuck to the wall. "Give me hand here, will you?" she asked weakly to Maria and Lily. They both yanked and pulled her arms but she just wouldn't come off.  
  
"Out of the way." Said Clary Chang as she rolled up her sleeves and pulled out her wand. She cried, "Instickio Classy!" Arabella's back tore off from the wall and she toppled over. "My brother's used Classy's Paint plenty of times on me. That's why I had to learn the spell to unstuck my self. It's the only spell that can be used for Classy's." Clary replied.  
  
Lily asked Clary, "Do you reckon you can make my hair turn back to the usual color?" Clary sighed. "I forgot they used that curse as well on everyone. I clear forgot to take it of me." She raised her wand to no one especially, and cried, "Reversio Girale Hair Colaur!" There hairs were suddenly turned back to the normal color. "Thanks. Can you turn back out robes as well?" Lily asked shyly. Clary heaved an even heavier sigh and raised her wand. "Reversio Girale Robes!" She faced Lily. "The Girale curses. It's used to change colors of something. Except when you're conjuring it, you add something to the name of the thing you want to change colors. When reversing, you always start with 'Reversio Girale'. Standard Book of Hexes year 1, chapter 11. Foolish, really. I only borrowed that book from my brother."  
  
"Oh, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. I will certainly get you back." Lily flared. She then realized that she would despise those three boys, especially James.  
  
***Herbology! The dreaded lesson for Gryffindors and Slytherins***  
  
Professor Timberlake smiled at them all and made a tiny speech. "Hello, I am Professor Timberlake. This must be your first lesson ever. I must remind you that I want everyone to get along. Today, we will be working on these Extensy. It is a little early for you guys, but I want to get a head start on our work. We never know what could happen, eh?" She smiled and winked at them. "Now, take out some parchment and a quill. Then open up page 165 in 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'. I know it's your potions book, but this is an herb, so I say we should look in there. Now, I will select partners. With your partners, you will write a short report on Extensy, and it must include graphs, pictures, and of course, passages. Ok, I'll pair you guys up."  
  
James ended up with the slime ball Snape, and Sirius was teamed up with the blondy, Malfoy. Remus was paired with stupid Crabbe, who had a brain the size of a pea. Lily was stuck to ugly Jok, who had a long, pointy nose. Arabella was with an even worse guy who was a boy names Pier. Maria was with a vulture-eyed girl Marlou. Marlou seemed to especially hate muggles. "Filthy mud bloods, they shouldn't be here any how, and don't you dare touch me. I am not working with you. I don't need a mud blood helping me." Leaving Maria sobbing. Brittany was with Avery Alkaline. She seemed to rather like him. They were in a deep conversation.  
  
By the end of the class, James, Snape, Sirius, Malfoy, Remus, and Crabbe landed in the hospital wing. James had magnificently sprouted an extra arm. Remus was bleeding and was out cold. (Crabbe has a lot of muscles.) Crabbe's face had sprouted a weird kind of fungus. Snape grew a very, very long tongue that was approximately 5 ft long. Malfoy had an extra leg and had some sort of bitten mark. Sirius's nose was growing and growing.  
  
The girls didn't end up in the hospital wing, but there were some, ahem, just problems on looks. Arabella had punk styled blue hair and Pier ended up with a more powerful and advanced hex on him. His robes and hair were bright pink with sprays of red hearts. Lily had crazy shocking blue hair and green and silver robes. ("Yuck! Slytherin colors!") Jok ended up with hair that flashed a different color every second. Her robes were now torn in half and her knee was bleeding. Maria hexed Marlou's robes to be muggle clothing. ("Ew! Mud Blood clothing!") Maria had robes that flashed in a different color every second.  
  
Professor Timberlake, by the end of the lesson, was swearing she would never pair up Gryffindors with Slytherins. They were not meant to be together. She knew how much Dumbledore tried, they would never get together. She was exhausted, and she had only taught one lesson so far.  
  
***Lunch Time***  
  
Sirius ran to the table yelled hoarsely, "Lunch!" He grabbed a piece of sandwich and wolfed it down. "Gosh, Herbology was a run over." Remus smirked. Madame Pomphrey (the mother of the Madame Pomphrey in Harry's Time) had revived Remus quickly. James laughed. "Yeah, remember Snape's 5 feet long tongue? Even if I had an extra arm, the tongue was really good. A simple engorgement charm. I wonder if anyone would create a prank toffee that if you eat one, your tongue keeps on growing until someone stops it." (A/N Hey, does that sound familiar?) Sirius snorted. "Yeah, the look on his face! He looked like he wanted to cry for his mommy. Malfoys extra leg was just as amusing! He looked like he could go run in a three legged race." "Yup. And Sirius, you looked like Pinocchio." I rather enjoyed the sight." Said Remus with a grin on his face. "Oh, shut up."  
  
Professor Timberlake tried to fix the girls looks as much as possible, but unfortunately, she wasn't able to fix everything. Lily still had shocking blue hair. It had a 12 hour timer on it, and Maria's robes had a 24 hour timer. Lily giggled and said to them, "Bella, good thing you could get your hair back to normal. You looked totally ridiculous in that punk styled blue hair." Arabella had asked them to call her Bella yesterday. "Yeah, and you Slytherin clothes looked so ridiculous as well." She shot back. Bella turned around to Maria. "Your robes are fit for a clown, Maria. I can't wait to see you back in your normal robes." Maria turned bright red. "Bella, you were just lucky. You didn't have any timers on them. Lucky Bella." Bella smiled goofily. "Well, at least we can have revenge on them now!" They huddled and began plotting a prank on the Slytherins.  
  
***  
  
A/N Want to know about the huge prank there about to pull off? Then review! I need at least 10 reviews in order to continue. Until then, I'll keep chapter 4 tucked safely away. I am already half finished with it. So go, review! 


	4. Hexing the Slytherins INTO GIRLS?

A/N Gosh, what is wrong with you guys? Why don't you just review? I am not going to write any more is you DON"T REVIEW! Yes, I can delete this whenever I want to. *Pleads on knees* Please, just review! At least 5 reviews, please!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own the familiar characters. I only own the ones you've never heard of. ***  
  
James and Lily  
  
Chapter Four: Hexing the Slytherins; INTO GIRLS???  
  
James lay on his bed thinking about the ball. Dumbledore had said that this year he was letting all the grades go. But should he go? He thought it over. No, I won't go. He thought. He'd be better off hexing the common rooms. Yes, it was a perfect night to hex the Slytherins common room. James knew that every single person would be at the ball that night. He would even be able to hex the dorms. Suddenly, the door burst open and Sirius and Remus came trampling in.  
  
"Yo, James. I just got a date for the ball. Asked her straight out. I knew it was a little too early to begin date hunting, but Bella said yes. I was so thrilled! So, James, boy, who are you planning to take? Lily Evans?" Sirius asked with a mischievous eye. James shook his head. "Nope. Of course not Lily Evans! I mean she's got a bad temper. And anyway, I'm not going to the ball. I decided it would be a lot more fun to go hexing the Slytherins." Sirius looked horrified. "WHAT? James Potter, not going to the BALL!? Oh no, he must be terribly sick! Call St. Mungo's! We've got a brain washed brat here! HELP!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Gosh, Sirius, you don't have to be exaggerating. Anyway, I reckon no one would want to go to the ball with me, so I guess I'll stay with James." Sirius looked even more panicky. "Oh no! Two brats for St. Mungo's!" Remus kicked him.  
  
"Ow! Ok, ok. But please, why can't you come too, I'll be so lonely! And Remus, you can take. Maria! Yeah! You guys would be a wonderful pair! And James, if you don't want to go with Lily, go with. um, Brittany! Yeah! She's got a beautiful body style and a pretty smile. Isn't that what you care about?" He joked.  
  
James frowned harder. "No way! I hate Brittany. She's a stuck up, no good brat! All she cares about is whom she'll date! Better Lily then Brittany." James snapped and gave Sirius a death stare and an I-win-I-will-not-listen- to-you-so-give-up stare. Sirius got the message and his eyes darted to Remus.  
  
"Oh pretty please, go to the ball with Maria or something. Please! I'm desperate! After the ball, you can torture me so please go!" cried Sirius, pleading on his knees.  
  
Remus shook his head. "Nah. I can't dance anyway, and hexing the Slytherin common room sounds much more fun!" Sirius finally gave up but asked them one thing: "Can you take a picture of the common room after you hex it? I'd love to see the picture." They nodded and began plotting paint hexes.  
  
  
  
***Lily and the Girls at the Dorms***  
  
  
  
"Hmm. So how should we get back at the Slytherins and the trouble making trio?" asked Lily.  
  
Bella waved a hand. "Forget about Slytherins. Sirry told me that James and Remus are plotting on hexing up the Slytherin common room with pink and turn the Slytherins into girls wearing pink robes the day before the ball. Said that they're going to put a one week timer on them."  
  
Maria raised an eyebrow. "Sirry?" Bella turned bright red and answered, "Oh, he's just asked me out for the ball and a trip to Hogsmeade."  
  
Lily's eyes danced around. "Ooh. Looks like someone's in looove!" Bella turned even more bright red. "Cut it out, you guys. And anyway, who are you guys planning to take?"  
  
"I plan to take James." Said a voice behind them. They all jumped a mile and turned around. It was Brittany. "I know he'll take me. I mean, I am the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. He won't be able to refuse me. I just know he'll say yes. Or maybe he'll even ask ME." She said with a triumph smile.  
  
"Oh, really? Sirry said James and Remus weren't going to the ball." Said Bella coolly. We silently cheered her on. "Oh really? James will probably change his mind when I ask him. He won't stand a chance."  
  
"Prove it." Said a small voice. It was Maria. Everyone stared at her. Maria never spoke to Brittany because of her shyness. Brittany's face broke into an evil smile. "Sure. I'll ask him right out. Right now. You guys just watch me go up and ask him. He'll be surprised and thrilled, I suppose."  
  
Lily began to panic. She knew she despised him, but at the same time she didn't want James taking anyone to the ball. She'd just have to trust James on that now, because Brittany was walking up to James, who was talking with Sirius and Remus, surrounded by stacks of books. She tapped James shoulders. James whirled around and frowned.  
  
Man, not her. She's probably planning to ask me out. Right when I was on the chapter about sex changing! Brittany cleared her throat and smiled sweetly to him. "Hi Jamsie! So, I suppose you're totally flabbergasted about taking me to the ball. You're sure to be the envy of all boys when you enter the Great Hall." She said, and tried to kiss him in the cheeks.  
  
Lily watched terrifyingly, as Brittany tried to kiss James. But to her surprise, James pushed her off and sneered at her with a huge frown, "Who'd want to take you? Will you mind, I'm busy studying. I'm not going to the ball anyway. If I was, then I'll ask someone more decent then you." Brittany paled and stormed away, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Ooh. James, you've done it for sure." Said an overjoyed Sirius. James sneered back at him, "Who cares about the stuck up brat? I mean, she tried to KISS me!"  
  
Remus looked Surprised. "James Potter, insult and hurt a girl? Impossible!" He cried. Sirius slapped him on the back. "James, you've finally agreed to offend girls and make them cry!" James shot a death glare at them and continued reading. He suddenly came across a sex-changing chapter. He silently read the passage.  
  
Sex changing has been a popular curse during the 1800's for revenge against their enemies. But at the year 1900 when Kau Humphrey discovered a book full of prank curses, the sex changing spell's popularity instantly died down. Very few know about the sex-changing curse. In Asia and Australia, the sex-changing curse is illegal to all wizard and witches. There, people caught doing the sex changing curses are sentenced 2 months at Azkaban. The sex-changing curse is not widely known among witches and wizards, and very few books explain it. The curse is a very advanced magic, and the level is way beyond the N.E.W.T.s. The spell that does the sex-changing curse is very complicated, but those who are good at Transfiguration well achieve this. Pointing the wand at the victim with only the spell in mind does the spell. Then, you must chant these words:  
  
I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, And I solemnly swear that I will suffer the consequences, And I solemnly swear that I hate my victim, So now I am ready to change the enemy, Into a filthy, stupid male/female, For one whole minute/hour/day/week/month/year, Wearing the colors of their dreaded colors!  
  
After chanting this word, you must wait one minute. Then you must twirl your wand, the point of the wand still facing the victim. Then the process is complete. Warning: We guarantee no safety. You must chant these words clearly and slowly, or they might end up like Mifery Mill, who turned into a female forever, or like Giraldy Tikes, who turned into both a female and male forever. So, like we said before, we guarantee no safety. Note: To change a group of enemies into male/females, the chant is converted to this:  
  
I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, And I solemnly swear that I will suffer the consequences, And I solemnly swear that I hate my victims, So now I am ready to change all my enemies in this room, Into filthy, stupid male/females, For one whole minute/hour/day/week/month/year, Wearing the colors of their dreaded colors!  
  
James grinned. He was very good at Transfiguration. That was a very big plus. He copied the chant on a piece of paper. He called to Sirius and Remus, who were looking up sex-changing as well. "Guys, I think I found the solution to the sex-changing."  
  
They craned their necks to get a better look at the page and read it. Their eyes became wide. "Wow, James. Awesome. You know what? I think that you should do the honors. I mean, I stink at Transfiguration, and you are, like, as good as McGongall at Transfiguration." Said Remus.  
  
Sirius said, "James, I think you should practice it on something like a cat." They all eyed Melvin the male cat, who was purring on the sofa. Sirius lunged for Melvin as Melvin tried to slip away. He began to bite and screech, but Sirius had a firmer grip. He cursed Melvin so that he wouldn't wake up until Sirius clapped, and James got to position.  
  
James took a deep breath and raised his wand. He pointed it at Melvin sturdily, thinking only about changing sexes. He took another deep breath and muttered,  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, And I solemnly swear that I will suffer the consequences, And I solemnly swear that I hate my victim, So now I am ready to change the enemy, Into a filthy, stupid female, For one whole minute, Wearing the colors of their dreaded colors!"  
  
He patiently waited for a minute to pass, not moving his wand out of position one bit. A minute passed, and James twirled his wand, the tip of his wand still pointing at Melvin. Suddenly, Melvin's body became a little bit smaller and his whiskers shrunk a little. His eyes grew lashes and his body was turning into a deep, mucky purple.  
  
They all held their breaths. "So, Melvin dreads the color of Purple. Awesome, James! I can't wait to see the Slytherins in pink with long hair! Woo hoo!" cried Sirius in excitement. James held up a hand. "No, not yet, Sirius. The process isn't complete yet. We have to wait and see if Melvin will turn back into a male.  
  
They waited another minute and Melvin's body turned larger, his whiskers became longer, his eyelashes disappeared, and he returned into his normal color, light brown. Sirius clapped and Melvin woke up. He made a dash to the girls' dorms and disappeared. Sirius shrugged. "Guess he wasn't thrilled to be cursed."  
  
James was happy altogether. He was able to do the sex-changing curse perfectly! He couldn't wait to get his hands on Malfoy and the other Slytherins.  
  
  
  
***Day Before the Ball***  
  
  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were under James invisibility cloak. "Don't forget the swish and flick, Sirius. And don't forget to emphasize the 'Gar' in Garnem, ok?" hissed James at Sirius.  
  
They soon got to the portrait for the Slytherin common room. "How do you know they haven't changed the password?" whispered Remus to James. James had followed Malfoy into the portrait to investigate where the common room was and the password.  
  
"Don't worry, the Slytherins are too thick to change the password. Dad said that when he was at Hogwarts years ago, the password was pure blood. And when I went to investigate, it was still pure blood! See, they're too thick to even think out a new password!" hissed James.  
  
James whispered to the portrait, "Pure Blood". The portrait creaked open and revealed a room that had silver wallpaper and squashy green sofas. Then, they quickly spotted the boys dorms. "Guys, I don't want you guys to become girls for a week so stay here and when I come back, you guys can enter and turn their clothing into pink, frilly muggle dresses with a lot of lace in them.  
  
James took a deep breath and entered the dorms. All the Slytherins were sleeping peacefully. James raised his wand and whispered,  
  
I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, And I solemnly swear that I will suffer the consequences, And I solemnly swear that I hate my victims, So now I am ready to change all my enemies in this room, Into filthy, stupid females, For one whole week, Wearing the colors of their dreaded colors!  
  
He waited for a minute. Then, after a minute had passed, he twirled his wand with the tip still pointed at the Slytherins. Suddenly, all the Slytherins slowly grew long hair and their bodies were turning a little smaller and their breasts were developing. Malfoy had elegant long blonde hair and was wearing a red and gold colored nightgown with frilly laces on them.  
  
Snape's hair became non-greasy and was turning into smooth hip long black hair. He was wearing a red and gold-checkered noodle strapped tank top that was nicely tucked in a pink mini skirt. All the others were turning into something like that too. James stifled a laugh and tip-toed out to the Slytherin common room.  
  
He found Sirius and Remus sitting on one of the sofas. Sirius was swishing and flicking his wand. "Sirius, Remus, mission completed! You can go turn their clothes into pink ones muggle dresses. And try not to laugh." James whispered to them, and both nodded and headed towards the boys dorms.  
  
James silently waited for them to return. He knew he had the spell right. What a laugh it would be tomorrow! The Slytherins might not go to the ball after all. Remus and Sirius came clambering down the stairs, choking and covering their mouths. James shushed them and they all ran back to the Gryffindor common room. There, they collapsed into some chairs and began laughing hysterically.  
  
"Did you see Snape? He looked like a real girl!" roared Sirius, and James choked out, "And Malfoy! He looked like a female blonde and was advertising some gown!" They were so busy howling and choking with laughter, they didn't notice Lily coming in.  
  
"And what is so funny?" demanded Lily, her hands on her hips. The trio looked startled at her. "W-what?" James stuttered. "I said, what's so funny? You haven't hexed the girls dorms again, have you?" she snapped at them.  
  
"N-no, much more fu-" Remus stuffed his hand in Sirius's mouth and gave her an innocent smile. "No, Lily, we haven't done anything."  
  
Lily sensed that they were hiding something. What on earth could have they done so that they're laughing this hard? She thought hard. "Well, you'll find out soon enough at breakfast tomorrow morning." Said James loftily and motioned the three to come along.  
  
Lily stormed back to her dorm. What on earth is happening? Why did they have to keep it from her. Just in case, she rushed to the bathroom and checked her appearance. Nothing was wrong. She checked her back. Nothing was taped on her back. She finally gave up and went back to her bed.  
  
She lay there for hours, wondering about what those trouble makers did this time and coming up with possible solutions. Painting a common room pink was not something to laugh about all night. She sighed and tried to get as much sleep as she could.  
  
Meanwhile, James, Sirius and Remus were laughing quietly and talking softly so no other would wake up. "I can't believe we did that. I can't wait for breakfast tomorrow!" hissed Sirius excitedly. They all nodded and James told them, "We better go to sleep or else we won't be able to see the all new Slytherins!" They all fell asleep.  
  
*** A/N A cold voice hisses from behind, "IMPERIO!" A small voice at the back of your head urges you, "Review, review, just click the button and review!" Yes, I think I'll do that, you think, and click the blue button to review!  
  
I WISH! But I can't do magic, but you CAN review. You know you can. It's something you can do without magic. Right? So do me a huge favor and review please!!!! Or else I won't get the urge to post Chapter 5!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Girly Slytherins

A/N Please Review! And dory I haven't been able to update for a long time. I'm planning this fake school thingy for school and I am not having much time!!! Bye bye! So review! Again, review! Gosh, I never get tired of it, do I?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the familiar characters. I only own the ones you've never heard of.  
  
***  
  
  
  
James and Lily  
  
Chapter Five: The Girly Slytherins  
  
Lily moaned and woke up as a pillow came flying to her hard. She glared daggers at Bella, who had produced the flying pillow. "Why'd you throw that?" snapped Lily angrily to Bella.  
  
Bella smiled innocently and said in a fake Sibyll Trelawney voice. "Aaah. Mees Evans, I have been expecting you. The peelow was thrown because of a veery pahticular reason. Take a look at the clock, Mees Evans."  
  
Lily quickly took a look at the clock and gave a short scream. It was 7:25 already! 25 whole minutes lost! She jumped out of bed and tossed on some pale old jeans and a very red T-shirt. And, of course, her black Hogwarts robe.  
  
As she combed her tangled hair, she asked Bella, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier??? I only have 5 minutes, no, we have to go now!" she shrieked, and dragged them out.  
  
As they talked, the mysterious trio came up in the subject. "Sirry told me to go to breakfast as fast as possible today. Wonder what he's up to?"  
  
Lily nodded and said, "I couldn't sleep well because of plain curiosity. Last night, I couldn't sleep so I went to the common room to read by the fire. I arrived there to discover those three naughty boys laughing their heads off about something. I think I heard a Slytherin in there. Anyway, I asked them what was wrong, but they only left me with these mysterious words: 'You'll find out soon enough at breakfast tomorrow'. Now, isn't that fishy?"  
  
Maria nodded. "Definitely fishy. I wonder what their up to now? Do you think they hexed the great hall or something?" They arrived in front of the Great Hall. The three girls took a deep breath and entered.  
  
They didn't see anything wrong- Except that all the Slytherins were girls. Bella was now choking with laughter and Maria was giggling madly. Lily couldn't help laughing out loud. There the Slytherins were, all girls wearing pink and red and gold, Gryffindor colors.  
  
Malfoy was wearing a muggle ball gown full of laces, pink, frills, and a nice hoop. He, or should I say she, had pretty golden curls flowing elegantly down his shoulders.  
  
Snape was wearing a shocking pink noodle strap top tucked in nicely in a red and gold checkered mini skirt. He also had attractive shining black hair that was waist long.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus made a grand entrance to breakfast, yawning and chattering as if nothing happened. Snape and Malfoy stomped up to them and Malfoy was yelling at him, "POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! YOU RETURN US BACK TO NORMAL!!!" Snape was wearing a deep scowl and was glaring daggers at James.  
  
"What? We didn't do anything, right?" said James with an innocent smile. Sirius and Remus nodded just as well with the same innocent smile. Malfoy was blushing deep red while all the others at breakfast were pointing and laughing and jeering at the Slytherins.  
  
Professor McGongall came stomping up to them with Dumbledore. They all could see Dumbledore was hiding a smile. "You three- to headmasters office- NOW." Snapped McGongall, pointing to the hallway to Dumbledores office. Malfoy smiled a look of triumph to them.  
  
The three were sitting on a fluffy red chair. They sat there squirming a little. But still, they couldn't hide the laughter in their eyes from seeing the Slytherins as girls.  
  
McGongall frowned as she looked down at them. They all could see anger boiling over her face. "Never, I must repeat NEVER, have I experienced such troublemakers as you guys. A shame for Gryffindor! The spell you boys conjured is seriously advanced magic and is terribly hard. It could have gone wrong; what if they never returned to their, er, normal bodies? You guys will be the shame of whole Hogwarts. I, myself, had not known about this curse until this day when Professor Dumbledore told me about the possible solutions for the Slytherins, er, abnormality. 50 points from Gryffindor and a week of detention for all of you!"  
  
Dumbledore was watching with laughter in his eyes. "Um, will you mind, Minerva? I would like to speak to these three alone." McGongall breathed deeply with anger in her eyes. "Yes, whatever you say, Albus. Just do not go too easy on them." she scowled and left the room.  
  
"Now, boys, that was a very, er, interesting spell you have done. Tell me, where did you find out about the spell? Few people know of it, and very few books explain the spell. Even Professor McGongall didn't know about the spell until today. I must note, you guys are going to grow up as very smart wizards one day." Dumbledore chuckled lightly.  
  
James was the one with the most courage. "Well, we did a couple of research at the library, and trust me, we couldn't have learned anything better. And anyway, I promised my dad that I'd make the Slytherins life miserable." He smirked.  
  
Dumbledore replied with a friendly smile, "Well, don't make them too miserable, and even though it was quite amusing, I don't encourage it. Now, I think that classes may start soon. So, scamper off to your, er, Herbology lesson. Just promise me you won't land in the Hospital Wing again. Oh, don't forget your detention slips! Seven, okay?" He pointed to a folder filled with detention slip.  
  
They all gleefully took seven detention slips and ran off, laughing their heads off. McGongall suddenly appeared in front of Dumbledore. "I must say they almost looked like they were happy to have detention. What's got into them?" That remained a mystery to them for quite a while.  
  
***Professor Timberlake's dreaded Herbology lesson***  
  
The trio was walking down the corridor. "Oh my lord, they looked like they came out of a fashion plate! I've never seen that Mary Higgins in Slytherin look so jealous. 'May I ask who that, that girl over there is?' Gosh, Higgins thought they were new people! Well, they did look a little attractive." Sirius said playfully as James kicked him in the shins.  
  
"Come on, it's Herbology next with the Slytherins. Boy, this is going to be a super fun lesson!" said Remus, and ran to the Herbology.  
  
They ended up there earlier then everyone. Then Lily Evans entered the classroom, staring at them icily. "Aw, what's the problem Lily?" asked Sirius in a baby voice.  
  
"Everything! Just because you guys are popular does not mean that you are the king of Hogwarts. You guys lose up to 50 points a day, and today, when I went to see the house points today, we already had lost 50 points! At this rate, we won't be able to win the house cup! You guys are a bunch of dweebs who only care about popularity!" snapped Lily, her hands on her hips.  
  
They all stared disbelievingly at Lily. No one had insulted them before. James gave Lily and unhappy face. "Aw, Lily, you don't have to be so harsh on us. Don't you like us?"  
  
Lily's face softened a little, and she said in a gentle voice. "Well, I don't exactly love you, but I don't hate you either. Something in between. It's just that you guys loses much points a day, it's getting on my nerves."  
  
James face lit up. "Really? Then you forgive us?" he asked eagerly. Sirius slapped him on the back. "James, of course she'll forgive us! She's a girl. And speaking of girls, look who just entered!" Sirius pointed to the door entrance.  
  
There entered an angry looking Snape. Just the sight of them made every single of the Gryffindors collapse laughing hysterically.  
  
"And what is so funny?" snarled Snape, who was smoothing down his black skirt. He was wearing a shocking pink noodle strap.  
  
Next, Maria and Bella entered the room, hissing and whispering to each other. They looked up and saw the all-new girl Snape. They both immediately collapsed laughing like they were crazy. Snape scowled at them and continued reading.  
  
Malfoy, Goyle, Nott, and Crabbe entered scowling. They couldn't change out of their frilly dresses. Malfoy was still in a ball gown, and a pretty diamond tiara was placed on his head. At this, the Gryffindors burst out laughing again.  
  
Mundungus and Peter entered and stopped dead when they entered the room. They both began laughing like crazy, clutching their stomachs. The Slytherins scowled and frowned at the Gryffindors.  
  
Alkaline and Pier entered, whispering to each other wearing frowns. The Gryffindors howled with laughter as they turned beet red.  
  
Beth Kenney and Hilda Cunningham from Slytherin entered and began sniggering at the others. They all scowled at them again.  
  
Brittany walked in and began giggling nonstop. She spotted Alkaline and turned scarlet. She muttered an apology and rushed to Alkaline. Brittany frowned at James, Sirius and Remus. They smiled innocently to her and turned away to hide a laugh.  
  
Professor Timberlake walked in and cleared her throat. "Ahem, welcome to another Herbology lesson. I hope you guys will um, get along." Sirius snickered.  
  
Sirius raised his hand. "Professor, but, I don't think you noticed the all- new Slytherins. And do you happen to know who caused this?" he asked sweetly. Professor Timberlake turned pale and took a look at the Slytherins. She goggled at them and suddenly burst into gales of laughter. "W-what happened to you guys? D-Did I miss s-something d-during breakfast?"  
  
The Slytherins blushed crimson and glared at the trio, including Brittany. Brittany frowned at the jittering Gryffindors and looked away. She caught James eyes and smiled sweetly. James looked away disgustedly.  
  
Malfoy, who had blushed far mare then the others, raised his hand. "Professor, I see nothing wrong. I think you should begin our lessons. That's your job, isn't it?" he said coldly.  
  
Professor Timberlake shook her head and paled again. "Yes, I think I will start my lesson. You guys will be working on the Extensy with your partner." They all groaned. "But don't worry, I will pair you guys up again. First, though, I will teach you some stuff about Extensy and some safety tips. Get out your Quills and Parchment and be sure to copy down what I say."  
  
Brittany looked shock, and so did Alkaline. But Professor Timberlake had already started rambling on about Extensy. All the students were quickly scribbling on the information.  
  
After Professor Timberlake was done talking, she cleared her throat. "Ok, let's see. Potter, you go with um, Pettigrew. Black, you go with Lupin. Evans goes with Cuthbert and Figg goes with let's see, Lestrang. Fletchler will partner up with Thomas. Now ends the Gryffindors."  
  
She eyed the Slytherins. "We-ell, Kenney and Cunningham, next Snape and Malfoy, then Alkaline and Pier. Um, Nott and Goyle while Crabbe with Parkinson. Dickens and Kins. Alright?" They all nodded and Professor said, "Scram to your partners!"  
  
***James POV***  
  
James eyed Peter suspiciously. He was the kid who got an 'Sl-ryffindor.' "So, what do you know about Extensy?" James asked Peter.  
  
Peter shuffled his feet and said, "Well, I've known about them a little. You have to grow them in little pots with a billion wholes in them and you have to water it with milk instead of water. Weird, huh?"  
  
Wow, this kid knew a lot of Herbology. "Cool. So what do you want to do? Want to make a poster? Or maybe a written essay? Or a presentation?"  
  
Peter looked down at his feet and said shyly, "How about a poster? It's the most easiest and simplest. Plus, we can decorate a little. Maybe we could make it a little realistic." he said slyly.  
  
James nodded. He could make the kid do it all by himself. "Fine. I'll go get the paper. You go collect the markers." Peter went off to ask Professor Timberlake for markers as James went to find paper. Pretty soon he found a good-sized paper and tossed it on the desks.  
  
Peter came back with a pile of magical markers. James suddenly got a wonderful idea. "Yo Peter, we don't need markers." Peter gave him a quizzical look. "We do it like this!" James swiped his wand and a magical moving picture of a realistic looking Extensy was there.  
  
"Wow. Awesome, James. But that doesn't count as work, does it?" Peter asked. "No matter, no matter." James answered with a grin.  
  
"Let's see, we just need to write up the word part." James said, cocking his head. "Wait!" cried Peter, and conjured up a Classy's all Sugar Sticky Green Paint. He took a glob of it and delicately painted the stem of the Extensy.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" James asked, mystified. "You see the stem of the Extensy is very sticky. I needed to make it as realistic as possible." He grinned and then the paint can disappeared.  
  
James grinned back. Boy, he sure liked this kid.  
  
***Lily's POV***  
  
Lily couldn't believe her luck. She had to be stuck to Brittany of all the girls. She glared at Brittany who was reapplying her lipstick.  
  
Brittany closed her miniature mirror and tucked it away in her bag. "Well, Lily. We can't just sit here. Go get the paper and markers, Lily." She said in a bossy tone.  
  
Lily gritted her teeth. "Brittany, were supposed to do this together. You can get the markers and I'll get the paper." Brittany glared at Lily. "Lily, I am just doing a favor for you. You always want to do the honors."  
  
Lily glared back at Brittany and said in a cold voice, "Well, still, go get the markers. We'll finish faster then." Brittany sighed and stroked her beautiful golden wavy hair.  
  
"Alright, if you insist." She sighed heavily again and left for the markers. Lily sighed as well and went to get the paper. She took a big thick paper fit for writing up a poster. She returned to her seat.  
  
Brittany was waiting their, her legs crossed. "Well, Lily, what took you so long? Never mind. Just give me the paper. You're just lucky I'm here with you. I have an artistic talent, you know." She stuck her nose up in the air.  
  
Lily was shaking now. She acted like she was, well, perfect. "Brittany, this is supposed to be something to work together. So, you can draw. I will write." She snapped, and grabbed a Quill.  
  
Brittany glared at her and took a marker. She began sketching and Lily began writing. They didn't talk most of the time.  
  
Soon, Brittany smiled and looked up. She prodded Lily on the shoulder. She gave Lily a triumph look and pointed to the picture she had drawn.  
  
Lily groaned. It was horrible. It didn't look the least like an Extensy. "Brittany, what in the world is that?" Brittany gave her a death glare and said, "Well, it's an Extensy. Can't you see? I've never seen anything that looked more like an Extensy."  
  
Lily pushed Brittany and stood where Brittany had stood. She raised her hand and swished her wand. A beautiful pencil sketch of an Extensy replaced the awful picture of the Extensy. Brittany gasped and rubbed her eyes. "What in the hell did you do that for? My picture was fine." She demanded. "I demand you return it to normal."  
  
Lily looked coldly up to Brittany. "No, Brittany. That was just too awful. We'd fail the report just because of a stupid picture. Can't you see?" she snapped.  
  
Brittany opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by Professor Timberlake. "Ok, I think you guys are mostly finished with your report. Now, please turn them in. You will be able to work on it next time. Now, your homework is to write an essay about Mandrakes, as we will be learning about them next. 2 feet long, ok. Now, scat!"  
  
Everyone scrambled out the door. Lily met with Maria and Bella, who were grinning widely. Brittany went running to Alkaline.  
  
"So, how did it go? The report was fantastic! I am SO looking forward to the next Herbology lesson. Aren't you?" asked Bella excitedly. Lily shook her head sadly. "I was so miserable. Brittany the snob said she had an artistic talent, and her picture was terrible. She said there was nothing wrong with it. Oh, I think I don't like Herbology anymore."  
  
Bella and Maria locked eyes as Maria said in a somber tone, "Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry about your pair up with Brittany. She is such a snob. We should call her Snobbny." They giggled and headed for their common rooms.  
  
***James POV***  
  
Peter and James had a swell time. But, when the lesson ended, Peter and James waved back at each other and went for their own friends.  
  
"Who's that little guy? Wasn't he the suspicious one with the 'Sl- ryffindor'?" asked Sirius suspiciously. "Well, his name is Peter Pettigrew and he is totally a cool guy. He even booby-trapped Professor Timberlake with the poster. Can't wait to see her hand stuck on the stem of the Extensy we drew for the poster."  
  
Remus gave a mischievous grin and said, "Well, let's get going!!!" They all raced up to the common room like rampaging buffalos.  
  
***  
  
A/N Please Review! And the next chapter is about the ball day. Very funny, actually. You guys'll crack a rib reading the next chapter. 


	6. The Ball and the Common Rooms

A/N Please Review! And dory I haven't been able to update for a long time. I'm planning this fake school thingy for school and I am not having much time!!! Bye bye! So review! Again, review! Gosh, I never get tired of it, do I?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the familiar characters. I only own the ones you've never heard of.  
  
***  
  
  
  
James and Lily  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Ball and the Common Rooms  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius nervously ran his hands through his hair. "Is my hair alright? If my collar straight? Are my teeth clean? Do I look all right?"  
  
James laughed. "Sirius, you don't have to be so nervous! It's just a ball! Just keep cool. We all know that you're in love with Arabella." Sirius blushed Crimson and turned back to the mirror.  
  
"Uh. Sirius, it's already 4:45! The balls going to start soon. Didn't you ask Arabella to meet you in the common room at 4:50?" Remus asked quickly.  
  
Sirius groaned and glanced at his watch. He took one last look at the mirror and went running out. But before going, Sirius quickly asked Remus and James. "Uh, James, Remus? Are you sure you're not going to the ball? You guys can just stand around. You don't have to dance, but if you want to I'm sure you can find some girls to dance with."  
  
James and Remus shook their head and shooed Sirius off. "Don't be late. That'll be a bad impression for your love!" They had teased Sirius until the end. He blushed and left for the common room.  
  
Once Sirius was gone, James faced Remus and rubbed his hands evilly. "Ah, now we are ready for our grand double prank of the year. Let's head over to Ravenclaw common room, since we already pranked up the Slytherins."  
  
Remus grinned and they both climbed out to the Ravenclaw common room. Just as they expected, the room was empty except for James and Remus. James and Remus both raised their wands and began hexing it up.  
  
When they left, the common room wall was made of ABC (Already Been Chewed) Bubblegum that easily stuck to your head and hair. The couch was painted in Emerald Green Classy's Paint. The carpet was made of the muggle 'Sticky Glue'. They also pranked up the showers. Instead of water flowing out, spiders were supposed to come out.  
  
They left smiling quiet broadly and next headed for the Hufflepuff common room. It was of course empty. They quickly got to work.  
  
This time they painted the wall with dung and left some dung bombs in the bathroom. It was supposed to rain snakes if you entered the bathroom. If you entered the common room, your leg would sink into the floor and you would need someone to pull you out, if the person helping you out wasn't stuck him/herself.  
  
Proud of their brilliant accomplishment, they next headed for the prefects bathroom. Only prefects knew the password and prefects got to use the bathroom.  
  
They left the room painted with Light Blue Classy's Paint (The mermaid on the wall wasn't very keen to get painted light blue) and when you turned on the three left faucets, fresh dung would pour out. If you turned on the three right faucets, spiders or snakes would come pouring out.  
  
They quickly went back to their common room and began laughing hysterically. "I just can't wait to here everyone's scream today!" They grinned and laughed again.  
  
"What do you exactly mean hear everyone's scream today?" Said a soft voice from behind their backs. They jumped a mile and slowly turned around. "L- Lily! What are you doing here? And why aren't you at the ball like everyone else?" demanded James.  
  
Lily turned bright red. She would never admit to James and Remus that she couldn't find a date, ever! "I just didn't want to go. And what are you doing here yourselves?" she snapped.  
  
Remus and James smiled innocently. "Nothing, nothing. We didn't feel like going to the ball. We don't like dancing." Remus said. They all scrambled up for the boys dorms.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at them and sat down in front of the fire and opened her book, Hogwarts A History. She couldn't help thinking about James. James looked so cute with his messy black hair and his warm brown eyes. Wait, Lily Evans, you are not thinking this! She was supposed to hate and despise the ultimate James Potter! But, she was sure James could find a date just like that. He must be plotting something to not go. She sighed and sank back to her chair and dozed off.  
  
***Boys Dorms***  
  
"Why does Lily seem to find us laughing after a prank? Do you think she has extra sensitive ears?" asked Remus.  
  
James let out a hollow laugh. "Probably. Well, you can go back reading. I'm going to go down to the common room for a while. Maybe to the kitchens. I'm hungry."  
  
Remus chuckled and replied, "Sure, but you're hungry already? You must have a double stomach." He took out his 'Lord of the Rings' and began reading.  
  
James chuckled and muttered "Bookworm" under his breath. He slowly tip toed downstairs. He sighed. His arm was sore from all the swish and flicking they'd done for the pranks. James was too tired to look properly; he accidentally sat on Lily.  
  
"Ow!" James quickly stood up to see Lily sitting on the couch already. "What? I thought you went back to your dorm!" said James questioningly. "Oof, James, why'd you sit on me? You sure weigh a lot." Commented Lily.  
  
They glanced at each other. "Well, there's no one here except you and me. So do you care for a dance?" James asked cautiously.  
  
Lily raised in eye. "What, I thought you didn't like to dance. And we don't have music." She replied.  
  
James sighed and answered. "That was a lie, I don't mind dancing. I just didn't want to go to the ball. And music, no problem. What kind of music do you want?"  
  
Lily stood up. "A slow one, I guess. I learned some of that kind when I was 8." James whipped his wand and some music began from nowhere.  
  
James bowed and took her hand. Lily giggled nervously and took his hand and curtsied. James grinned and they began dancing slowly. Their bodies were pressed closely and Lily could feel her hand sweating. Did James notice? They danced in silence for quite a while.  
  
James gazed into Lily's eyes and they met for a while. They both danced for a while staring into each other's eyes.  
  
James loved everything about Lily. Especially her beautiful emerald green eyes. He just wanted to bring her up to her face and well, kiss her. Wait, James Potter! Why are you thinking about these things? This person was Lily Evans!  
  
Their faces were only inches away and both were gazing dreamily into each other's eyes.  
  
WHAM. The portrait burst open and Sirius entered with Bella following close behind. The music immediately stopped, and James and Lily quickly tore apart.  
  
"Well well, James, you haven't been doing anything, er, naughty have you?" asked Sirius suspiciously.  
  
James shook his head furiously. "What do you mean? And what are you doing here so early?" Sirius and Bella turned bright red and Sirius left with another wham, pulling Bella to somewhere. Bella looked a little astonished.  
  
They looked at each other. "Um, let's just forget about the dance, alright? Well, at least for now." He added hastily.  
  
James stormed upstairs and disappeared slamming the door.  
  
Lily was a little heart broken. They had been having a wonderful time and then Sirius had to ruin it all! She hated Sirius now. She wasn't going to forgive him that easily. Yet, she wondered what Sirius and Bella were doing here. Oh well. She stormed upstairs and shut herself into her room.  
  
***Boys Dorm again***  
  
"Hey, James, did you go to the kitchens?" asked Remus when James entered the room.  
  
James peeked at him nervously. "Um, I didn't go to the kitchens. Actually, I, um, rested at the common room for a while."  
  
Remus eyed him suspiciously. "Alright, if you say so. Just don't go over doing something naughty or doing a prank without telling us." With that, he returned to his book.  
  
James shut himself in his dorm and punched his pillow. Why, why, why did Sirius have to come inside at that particular moment? He wasn't going to forgive Sirius so easily. James was going to kill him when he returned.  
  
***After the ball***  
  
Sirius entered the dorm looking dreamily into space. Remus looked at him and grinned. "So, you had a great time, right? You haven't been doing anything stupid, have you?"  
  
Sirius glared at him; for a SECOND. His face immediately turned into a dreamy expression again. "Oh, I had a fabulous time. You'll never imagine how great the ball was. And Bella, she was so pretty. I just simply MELTED at the sight." He sighed and dropped down on his bed.  
  
WHAM. The door flew open and James entered. "Shut up, will you? I'm trying to fix that memory in my mind forever." Requested Sirius, and dropped down.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not leaving until you tell me WHY you entered to the common room with Bella when you guys were supposed to be at the ball dancing."  
  
Remus gave Sirius an amusing glance and chuckled. "What were you up to, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius blushed and retorted back to James, "None of your business. What were YOU doing with Lily Evans at the common room alone, anyways?"  
  
This time James blushed and snapped back, "Well, I was just asking her why the hell she wasn't at the ball with the other. Is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
Sirius smirked. "Yeah, right. It didn't seem like you guys were just talking." James blushed and stormed back to his bed.  
  
Remus looked nervously at Sirius. He looked a little sad, but he was trying to keep the smirk for a while.  
  
Just then, Peter came rolling in like a bowling pin, laughing his head off. Remus looked at him curiously. "What are you laughing at?" Peter just choked and tried to speak, but instead came another gale of laughter.  
  
Remus looked at him depressed, and continued on his book. Pretty soon, Remus clamped shut his book and snapped at Peter, who was currently laughing his head off still.  
  
"Will you PLEASE be quiet? I'm trying to read here." Snapped Remus angrily.  
  
The door opened and Mundungus came in laughing his head off just like Peter.  
  
"Will someone PLEASE explain to me why everyone is laughing like a maniac here?" demanded Remus. Sirius and James entered as well as Lily, Bella, and Maria from the other side.  
  
"What in the world are laughing at?" The five students chorused. Mundungus choked and took out a wizard picture that moved.  
  
The five students crowded around the picture and began laughing their heads off as well.  
  
Remus came in. "What in the world is so funny? And Lily, Bella, Maria, you aren't supposed be here." He took a look at the picture and broke into gales of laughter.  
  
Ok, I won't leave you in suspicion anymore. The picture contained of Malfoy in his girls ball gown trying to dance with an unhappy looking Narcissa from Slytherin. There was Snape as well, trying to dance with Marlou. She looked disgusted and was trying to go away. Jok was practically running away from Crabbe, who was chasing her.  
  
"Ok, now I know why you were laughing. I should've went to the ball to go see the Slytherins." Said Remus, wiping a tear from his face.  
  
"Yes, it was a hilarious sight." They all nodded in agreement when the boys froze. "What's the matter?" asked Maria.  
  
The boys pointed to the door leading to the common room. "OUT!" Lily, Bella and Maria giggled and quickly left.  
  
***Girls Dorms***  
  
Bella giggled and said, "Did you see those stupid Slytherins? Can't believe they actually came out to the ball."  
  
Maria giggled and nodded. "Yup, and I can't believe I saw them live! Lily, you should've come to the ball with us. I got to dance with a pretty cute Hufflepuff, Ken Flinch-Fletchly."  
  
Lily pouted and asked Bella. "Bella, what were you doing here at 9:00, when you were supposed to be at the ball? With SIRIUS?"  
  
Bella went scarlet and looked down at her feet. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to tell you guys. But only on two conditions- First, you can't tell ANYONE. Secondly, you guys have to tell us as well about your day. Truthfully." She eyed Lily suspiciously.  
  
"To not let you guys lie, I will use this." She waved her wand and a green inkbottle appeared in her hands. "This is called a 'Truth or Dare Inkbottle'. We only use this in truth or dare, but we'll just use it. I will tell you my story, and the inkbottle will be listening to me talking. If it thinks I am lying, the inkbottle will squirt ink at me."  
  
Lily and Maria listened intently as Bella continued tiredly. "After I tell my story, I will spin the inkbottle. The bottle will point to either Lily or Maria. The person it points has to tell the story next. If you lie, you get the ink, so be careful. And mind you, it's GREEN ink so it won't rub off that easily."  
  
Lily groaned in her mind. How was she going to tell them about her and James night? They would never get over with it. Maria just blushed and grinned.  
  
"Well?" asked Maria eagerly to the pale Bella.  
  
"Ok, well, I met Sirry at the common room like everyone else. Oh, he looked so cute." her eyes became dreamy again. "And then-"  
  
She was interrupted by a loud bang, a bam, a wham, and a shrill scream. The three girls looked at each other nervously and then rushed to the common room.  
  
The common room was a mess. It looked like something exploded there. A group of flaring students from other houses was there, their wands poised toward the boy's dorms door, which currently was closed.  
  
" What in the world happened in here?" A disgusted looking fat lady pointed to the group from her portrait.  
  
Bella looked terrified, but she stomped up to the fifth year Hufflepuff, Amos Diggory, who looked like he was totally mad. "Um, this is the Gryffindor common room. Aren't you a Hufflepuff?"  
  
Diggory gave her a thriving look and answered in a trembling voice, "Your so called friends actually pranked our COMMON ROOMS! It was a total mess. People screaming everywhere, people sinking into the crowd, people unable to move because of Classy's Paint! I am going to make those stupid ass's fix everything! THEY ARE GOING TO PAY!"  
  
The crowd nodded and carefully stomped up the stairs. Just as the ringleader Diggory reached the doorknob, the door flew open and James came out.  
  
"Uh, hey. What are you doing here? Aren't you a Hufflepuff? And I thought you were a Ravenclaw?" James asked quizzically, but almost immediately sunk down after seeing their faces.  
  
"Potter, go get your filthy friend Lupin, and come down to the common room NOW!" James shook and nodded. He immediately ran into the dorm to go get Remus.  
  
The group stalked back to the common room and took a seat at the couches. They waited for James and Remus, their feet tapping the floor.  
  
Maria whispered to Lily, "I wonder what they did to make them so angry. Did you hear? They said that people were screaming and sinking into the floor and stuff!"  
  
Bella shook her head. "Now I know why James and Remus didn't go to the ball; they wanted to prank up the common rooms! I wonder how they got the password?" They exchanged dark glances.  
  
The door creaked open and James and Remus entered. Both were trembling and were pale, because right when they went out, all wands were pointed at them.  
  
"Um, what's up?" asked James weakly. Diggory gave a hollow laugh and spat to them, "Well, you're asking what's up? I'll tell you what's up! YOU GUYS HAVE JUST PRANKED UP OUR COMMON ROOM TO MAKE IT A LIVING HELL!!!" he roared, spraying them with spit.  
  
Brittany came up. "And why do think that it's Jamsie who pranked up your common rooms? You have no proof!" she demanded. Trust Brittany to defend James at the last moment.  
  
Diggory gave her an icy stare and answered, "Well, let's see, they don't have proof- EXCEPT THAT THEY DIDN'T COME TO THE BALL AT ALL!"  
  
Maria whispered to Lily and Bella. "Wonder why he's so pissed off?"  
  
Kimberly Lu, a first year Ravenclaw who had followed the crowd to see what was going on, answered. "He's so pissed off because his girlfriend's hair was covered in ABC gum and was attacked by a swarm of insects and can't get out of the floor 'cause her feet sunk in."  
  
Lily groaned. "They were THAT bad?"  
  
Bella nodded. "Can't believe they had the nerve. They'll probably get a weeks detention."  
  
"My feet got stuck to the floor as well, but someone came up and let me go." Answered Kimberly. "Spoiled brats, they are."  
  
***Meanwhile the boys were dealing with.***  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? YOU GUYS HAD TO RUIN MY DAY, WHEN SO FAR IT WAS GOING PERFECTLY! NOW KIMMIA CAN'T GO TO-" yelled Diggory, but stopped abruptly when he realized what he was saying, seeing those laughing, giggly smiles on Remus and James.  
  
"Yes?" asked James innocently, batting his eyelashes in a sickly way.  
  
"Oh, forget about it. Common." He muttered, motioning his crowd to go out with him.  
  
Remus and James fell on the floor, laughing hard. "That was way too easy to handle with! Let's do it again!"  
  
The portrait burst open and a flaring Professor McGonagall entered. Following her was Professors Sprout, head of Hufflepuff, Pickens, head of Slytherin, and Flitwick of Ravenclaw.  
  
"YOU!" snarled Pickens, pointing a wobbly finger at them. "What did you do to our common rooms?"  
  
"Come to my office. Now, Potter. You too, Lupin." Said McGonagall in a trembling voice.  
  
They both could see Snape's evil smirk peeking from the gaps of Pickens arms.  
  
***Dumbledores Office***  
  
"Explain yourselves!" roared Pickens, his face red.  
  
"Now now, Jon, (Professor Pickens first name) no need to be so hard on them." Said Dumbledore soothingly.  
  
McGonagall looked furious. "Albus, surely you think that you are going a little to easy on them?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Aaah, well, Minerva, will you mind? I'd like to speak and tell them what's right and what's wrong." He said sternly.  
  
Seeing his look, McGonagall looked satisfied and motioned the others to come out with her. All followed her without a word, but she had to drag Pickens out, who was scowling at James and Remus like a 5 year old.  
  
Dumbledore quickly locked the door and put a sound proof charm on the room. He turned around and smiled to the two boys.  
  
"Aaah, I see you've gotten into trouble once again. Not very amusing as last time. A little upsetting, rather. I would have not complained if you only pranked up the Slytherins" his eyes twinkled merrily. "But as you have pranked all of the common rooms, I must have to give you detention and have some points taken away. I will be easy on you this time, and will only take away 50 house points."  
  
James gave Dumbledore a thriving look but he continued as if he hadn't noticed it. "I will have you have your detention with Hagrid tomorrow night at eight. That's the only time you don't have your other detentions. Meet him by his hut RIGHT at eight, all right? And please do not be late and don't prank up the common rooms again. You are excused."  
  
James and Remus jumped off there chairs and practically ran off to their dorm.  
  
They arrived, greeted with Sirius, who was tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Um, hi Sirius. What's up?" asked Remus innocently.  
  
"So, how'd it go with McGonagall?" he asked curiously.  
  
They looked at each other and decided to tell him everything. But when they started, they didn't notice Lily Evans hiding behind the door, listening to their conversation ever so quietly.  
  
***  
  
A/N Oooh, a cliffy! I love cliffies! I think I will be able to update a lot more quickly this week 'cause I have a lot of days off. LOL. And I know Dumbledore shouldn't be so soft to them, but let's just say Dumbledore knows something they don't. Well, stay tuned and review, review, review! (Aimee, Nichole, and anyone else, I now accept anonymous reviews. Yeah!) 


	7. I will continue! The Break Down

A/N Please Review! And I decided to continue, due to the fact some people wanted me to continue ( Well, after reading, review! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the familiar characters. I only own the ones you've never heard of.  
  
***  
  
  
  
James and Lily  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Ball and the Common Rooms  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. How could James and Remus do such a thing? Their trouble making had gone too far. She had almost thought that James was actually NICE. Wiping away a drop of tear, she ran back to her dorm.  
  
In the dorm, she sat on bed, thinking of the dance with James and the common room incident. How could they?  
  
There was a small creak and Bella entered. "Hey, Lily. What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Lily forced a smile. "Bella, I have something to tell you." She said weakly. She just had to tell SOMEONE about the dance with James. She just couldn't leave it in her memory without telling anyone. Then, it would just burst.  
  
"Mmm, what Lils?" asked Bella, flopping onto her bed.  
  
Lily hesitated. "Well, Bella, promise not to tell anyone about this? I can't stand anyone hearing this."  
  
Bella nodded seriously and locked the door and put a sound proof charm on the room.  
  
"Well, Bella, you see..." she trembled and let the words rush out on their own.  
  
"I was in the dorm by myself. I thought I was the only one who didn't go to the ball. I didn't have anyone to go with. I just didn't have the courage to ask someone out. I was really bored, so I went to the common room to read by the fire. I was reading for a while, thinking no one will come. But apparently, I was wrong. James and Remus didn't go either. James accidentally sat on me. Remus wasn't there that time."  
  
She took another deep breath and continued. "Then James asked if I wanted to dance a little with him. He said he was really bored and didn't have much to do. So I agreed."  
  
Bella looked outrageous. "Y-You danced with him? Why didn't he ask you out if he was going to dance?"  
  
Lily shushed her and continued. "We danced for a while, and then, oh, I don't know. I just felt like I was in heaven or something. James was about to kiss me when you and Sirius came in."  
  
Bella giggled. "Oops, did we ruin a good moment?"  
  
Lily gave her a thriving look and continued. "We just left then, and James told me to forget about tonight for at least now. And then, you know, about the crowd, it was really James and Remus. I overheard them talking just now. They even pranked the prefect bathroom! Their pranks had gone a step too far!"  
  
"Really, I thought James was a nice guy." With that, she turned away, looking very sad.  
  
Bella could only watch helplessly.  
  
But Lily really thought James was actually good in the heart now, but her opinion changed immediately the next morning.  
  
***  
  
I know it's short, but I just had to update and make up for saying that I wasn't going to continue. I promise, the next one will be longer. Just drop in a review, and I will be happier then yesterday! 


	8. The Ride and the Change

James and Lily: The ride and the Change  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
  
  
We will now teleport to the Seventh year for the Marauders and Lily . . .  
  
  
  
@  
  
@@  
  
@@@  
  
@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
@@@@  
  
@@@  
  
@@  
  
@  
  
Lily sighed. This was it. Her last, final year at Hogwarts. How sad.  
  
She faced the barrier between Platforms nine and ten. She took a deep breath and ran in.  
  
Lily Evans was on her last year at Hogwarts. Yes, she was single, but she had many friends to stick up to her.  
  
All these years Lily had cared nothing of make up or hair accessories or beauty. But this year was different.  
  
She had changed this summer a lot. She had become slim and her curves showed a lot. Her messy hair was now in a gentle wavy red that flowed to her hips. And her breasts had some how developed very much that summer. She had moved to contact lenses and she had her braces taken off that summer.  
  
Her nails were painted in tickle me pink and she had thighs that every girl ogled in the muggle world.  
  
She checked her watch. It was 10:58 already, and her best friend Bella was nowhere in sight. Neither was Maria. She sighed as the train whistled its departure.  
  
Lily entered the train and found an empty compartment. There, she sank down into her chair. She was very exhausted.  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and Bella and Maria entered.  
  
They looked nervous and sweaty, as if she had ran to the train on the last minute. "Uh, excuse me. Mind if we sit here?" Bella asked politely.  
  
"Why, of course, Bella." Said Lily, but she knew Bella and Maria didn't recognize her at all. She decided to play for a while.  
  
"Er, I haven't seen you around. Are you a transfer student or something? And what's you name and what year are you?" asked Maria.  
  
Lily giggled. "Bella, Maria, don't you know me?" she asked in a mocking voice.  
  
Bella peered into her face and studied them for a while. Then, she suddenly cried out, "Lily! You got us good there!"  
  
Maria laughed. "Lily? Her? Can't be, can't be. Not Lily Miss Tom Boy!" she teased.  
  
"Cut it out, Maria." Said Lily, laughing herself.  
  
"Lily, I can't believe it! You've turned into Miss Universe!" cried Bella.  
  
"Ooh, you've got such wonderful curves. I wish I had curves like yours . . ."  
  
"And you've got contact lenses!"  
  
"Oh, the braces are finally off!"  
  
"YOU LOOK WONDERFUL!" they both cried, as Lily doubled over with laughter.  
  
Then the compartment door slid open once again.  
  
There entered the infamous Marauders.  
  
Sirius grinned at Bella. "Hey, Bella. Mind if we join you?"  
  
"Of course, Sir Sirius!" said Bella, giggling.  
  
James caught sight of Lily. "Hey, who's the hot chick?" he asked, flashing her his famous smile.  
  
Lily giggled. James Potter flirting with Lily Evans? Impossible.  
  
"Mm, I haven't noticed you either. You do have quite a body . . . What's your name?" asked Remus.  
  
Bella nudged Lily. "Hey, let's play with them a while." She gave her a wink and turned to the Marauders.  
  
"Hi, what's your name?" asked Lily to James, trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"Hey, I'm James Potter. And you sure are pretty. And what's you name?" He said, smiling.  
  
Lily giggled again. "Well, I'll tell you later. Anything new happening at Hogwarts?" she asked, smiling sweetly to James.  
  
"Well, there's a Christmas Ball this year. That reminds me, how'd you like to go with me?" asked James, flashing another million-galleon smile.  
  
Lily giggled once again. It was time to reveal her. "Oh, James, you think Lily Evans would like to go to the ball with James Potter?" she asked sweetly, smiling at him.  
  
James face looked surprised, then it turned into horror, and his jaw dropped down to the ground. (A/N not really!)  
  
James felt sick. He'd just flirted with goodie goodie Lily Evans and had even asked her out to the ball!  
  
Maria and Bella were giggling uncontrollably with Lily, and Remus and Sirius' face looked like they had seen a ghost.  
  
James couldn't believe it. But Lily DID look cute and hot. It was no doubt every boy would be targeting Lily as their partner.  
  
"Er, I take that back, Lily. Never mind, never mind." He murmured.  
  
But he didn't notice Sirius and Remus scheming something.  
  
The compartment door slid open for the third time. Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape entered with their smirks.  
  
"Well well well, who do we have here? Potter, Black, Lupin, eh? Well, who's the cutie?" asked Malfoy.  
  
Lily squirmed a little. She didn't like Malfoy staring at her like that.  
  
"Oh, it's Evans. Well, I don't mind. C'mon, I dare say you're too good for these slimes. Come with me." Said Malfoy with a slight sneer.  
  
Lily stood her ground. She didn't move at all. But she had to grit her teeth to keep from lunging on Malfoy.  
  
"So, you don't want to? Well, move out of the way, Potter." He snarled, and shoved James aside, who was sitting next to Lily.  
  
Malfoy sat next to Lily and put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"So, you do have quite a body. But I can just tell you are too good for these gits." whispered Malfoy into her ear.  
  
She shivered. Malfoy was giving her the creeps. She wanted to turn around and curse him to Pluto, but she didn't have her wand right now. Bad timing.  
  
Suddenly, she felt Malfoy touching her thighs. He was exploring it and it suddenly slipped under her skirt.  
  
That put the brakes on. She whirled around and gave him a good strong slap across his face.  
  
He shot up and cursed under his breath.  
  
He took out his wand, but James was quicker. He quickly stood in front of Lily and pointed his wand at him.  
  
"One move, Malfoy, and I'll curse you to Mars." He snarled.  
  
Malfoy cursed again and left the compartment, but he did stop to say this: "You'll be mine someday, Evans. Don't you forget that you will be mine someday."  
  
Lily huffed. Having good looks sure caused a lot of trouble.  
  
"Oh, look Lils! Were almost there! We've got to dress!" cried Maria.  
  
"Really? Cool! Well," said Lily, and pointed to the door. "OUT."  
  
Sirius and Remus laughed. "Of course. But where's James?"  
  
"Oh, he went to the bathroom." Said Maria.  
  
"Fine then. We'll go without him." The two boys stalked out of the compartment.  
  
After they were gone, the girls began laughing. "Well, that was some show."  
  
"Malfoy has it for you, Lils. He looked at you almost HUNGRILY. Wow."  
  
"Aw, it's not good at all." Muttered Lily, and took off her shirt.  
  
"Hey, guys, have you seen my bra?" she asked them, digging in her trunk.  
  
"Ah, here it is." She said, holding it up.  
  
At that second, the compartment door slid open and James entered.  
  
He looked shocked, and the dressing girls looked shocked and ANGRY.  
  
The girls gave a scream and covered there bodies best, but Maria, who had on her bra, went up to him and gave him a hard strong slap across his face.  
  
James stumbled and ran out the compartment as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Ooh, has Malfoy got it for Lily? And boy, Lily has changed her looks! Well, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now bye bye! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Miya Matsumoto

James and Lily: The ride and the Change  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry. Not posting lately. I was too lazy these days. I finally finished a chapter, and I took the opportunity (when fanfic was in maintenance) to finish chap 9 and start chap 10. Usually I would be reading, you see. So, read on. There's a surprise!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
  
  
Lily sighed as she walked into the Great Hall with Bella and Maria.  
  
Boys were whistling and catcalling at her. She was SO sick of it. Why must boys be so weak to girls who spiked up their appearance a little? It was so annoying.  
  
The boys were yelling at her, "Hey, who's the cutie?" "Wonder why I never noticed such a hottie." "She's my partner to the ball, no doubt that!", "Hey, she's MY partner!"  
  
"Lils, looks like you're facing a LONG year." Whispered Maria to her.  
  
Lily gave her a thriving look. "It's not MY fault boys are such brainless gits."  
  
Bella nudged her. "Hey, it's partly your fault. If you haven't chosen to spike up your looks. . . Oh, why did you change so much? New boyfriend?"  
  
Lily turned scarlet. "Absolutely not! Arabella Figg, get that rotten idea out of your head!" she snapped.  
  
"Hey, no need to bite my head off for asking." Said Bella, backing away.  
  
"Oh, DO hurry up, I'm perfectly thrilled to be at Hogwarts again, and I really want to be filled up about the magical world." Said Maria, tugging their sleeves.  
  
The trio sat down next to the Marauders, who were buzzing with the recent news.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that there was going to be a new student here? Same year as us?" asked Sirius eagerly.  
  
"Really? Hope it's a cute girl." Said James, grinning.  
  
Bella giggled. "Really, is that all you guys think about? I thought you would have grown up a little during the summer."  
  
Remus cleared his throat. "Hey, here comes the first years."  
  
They all turned their heads and craned their necks towards the swarm of kids. Then, a girl who looked 17 like them entered, looking like a nervous wreck.  
  
She was a beautiful girl, and Lily could have sworn that the girl would be the most prettiest, popular girl at Hogwarts. She had smooth white skin and soft raven black hair that flowed to her waist and made you want to touch it badly. Her eyes were dark brown and had a petite mouth. She also had an Asian look in her face. She was PERFECT.  
  
Bella gave Lily a grin. "Looks like you won't be the most popular anymore, girl. And she looks nice. Smart, too. I'd say- Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"  
  
Maria chided her. "Haven't you noticed that the girl has an Asian look to her?"  
  
Bella nodded, but was interrupted by Sirius. "I bet a galleon that the girl is Chinese." He announced.  
  
James perked up, "Japanese, for a galleon."  
  
Remus patted his pocket sadly. "Korean for 10 sickles."  
  
"Er . . . Singapore for a galleon?" asked Peter nervously.  
  
They all looked at Peter curiously. "Singapore?" they chorused.  
  
But Dumbledore began his speech. "I would like to start the usual Sorting Ceremony, but before that I have an announcement to make. We have a new transfer student from the Japan Magical Institute in Yokohama, Japan. She is a seventh year, and her name is Miya Matsumoto. Please welcome her warmly to our family in Hogwarts. Well, I would like to start from sorting Miss Matsumoto first."  
  
He smiled and motioned her to her stool. She was quite trembling. Miya nervously placed the hat on her head.  
  
(A/N Just in case, if you're interested, I'll add the little conversation the hat and Miya had during the sorting, ok?)  
  
"Ah, a Japanese transfer student, eh?"  
  
"Oh, you can talk?"  
  
"Of course! And now where to sort you . . ."  
  
"Well, I have read a lot of about the four houses. They all sound quite fascinating."  
  
"Please let me take a look in your mind. Ah! You have a great mind, very smart. You would make a wonderful Ravenclaw. And very loyal. VERY loyal. I suppose you would make a good Hufflepuff as well. Oh . . . You have quite a lot of courage! Bravery, friendship, you will fit so easily into Gryffindor!"  
  
"Oh, are Gryffindors nice? I have learnt that some English people make fun of my English."  
  
"Oh, don't you worry, Gryffindors will NEVER make fun of it, mark my word. It's the Slytherins you've got to watch out for."  
  
"Slytherin? I have heard many rumors about Slytherin. Are they very bad?"  
  
"Look, Missy, I can't spend all day talking to you if I already know where to put you in. I've already got a line full of students to sort as well. Tell you what; you can come visit some other time, though I doubt you'll make it. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
And that was the end of the conversation.  
  
Miya sighed and ran to join the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi, Miya. Welcome to Gryffindor! I'm Lily Evans, and this is my best friends-." Began Lily, but was rudely interrupted by Bella.  
  
"Arabella Figg, but you can call me Bella, and this one is Maria Lestrang." She said, smiling.  
  
But what do you know; Miya's eyes had sidled towards James.  
  
"Oh, you don't want to hang around with HIM, he's a spoiled brat who can only think about himself." Said Lily, rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Hey, no crude comments. Aren't we going to be the best of friends this year, Lily my dear?" said James in a high-pitched girly voice, batting his eyelashes at Lily.  
  
"Ugh, get away from me." Snapped Lily at him.  
  
"Wait a second, we haven't introduced the oh so famous Marauders to Ms. Matsumoto." Said James.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm James Potter and this guy's my friend Sirius Black. That's Remus Lupin, and the little one's Peter Pettigrew. We four make up the Marauders!" said James, grinning and flashing Miya his thousand-gallon smile.  
  
Miya smiled shyly back to James. "My name is Miya Matsumoto. I come from Yokohama in Japan like Headmaster Dumbledore has said. My English may not be good, but I try my best." She said shyly in a heavy Japanese Accent.  
  
"Cool, Japan? How's it like?" asked Maria curiously.  
  
"It is a pleasant place, but not as pleasant as here. My school was a very small school and I have never been anywhere except Japan. I have had English lessons three times a week, so I might be able to come to Hogwarts." She answered.  
  
"Oh, but your English is wonderful, as if you've been at someplace where they speak at English for a long time." Praised Maria.  
  
"I don't think so. You've spoken rotten English. Why, I declare, I know a Japanese girl who has better English then you and hasn't come to London before." Said a snobby voice behind them.  
  
They all turned around to find Brittany standing there with her arms crossed with her nose sticking up in the air.  
  
"Get lost." Snarled Sirius at her, as Miya blushed terribly.  
  
"I am not your slave, Black, and I can do what I want. Oh, hello Jamsie. So, see you at the ball. You're my partner, right?" she said, smiling charmingly to James.  
  
Lily saw Miya's face fall a little. Maybe, just maybe, Miya had a crush on James . . . Well, she thought, she would find out later.  
  
"You are NOT my partner. I'd rather take Moaning Myrtle then you." Snapped James.  
  
But Brittany's reaction was the last thing they expected. She giggled. "Oh, Jamsie. I know you're tired from the train. I think you should go to sleep and clear your head a little. Maybe we can make out tomorrow." With that, Brittany left the table.  
  
"J-James, do you- do you have a girlfriend?" Miya asked faintly.  
  
Sirius snorted. "Him, have a girlfriend? Get real. He's got about a hundred fan clubs but he never tries to grab a girl. I keep on telling him that he should grab the good girls before their taken, but he never listens. He always says, 'when the right girl comes along'. Really, he's too greedy." Sirius said.  
  
"Aw, Sirius, I don't want to face the 'break-up' part. I'm not like you, Sirius, who fishes out the best girls and date them, and then dump then in a week and then go on to the next girl." Said James.  
  
Lily thought Miya looked a little down. But she said, "Foods here. Can't believe I didn't hear Dumbledores speech. I was too distracted."  
  
Miya looked around and gasped. "Oh! There is so much food! And why are there no chopsticks or rice or Miso soup?"  
  
Maria giggled. "I forgot, you're from Japan. Here, we don't use chopsticks. A majority of people doesn't even know how to use one."  
  
"And some of us don't know what Miso Soup is." Piped in Bella.  
  
This time Miya giggled. "Oh, I am sorry. I forgot that I am in a whole new, different world."  
  
"A whole new different world? That's a fancy phrase." Said Bella, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Miya blushed. "It is one of my favorite songs, A Whole New World. Of course, the different isn't in there." She added.  
  
"Hey, guys, we better stuff ourselves before were sent to bed. It could disappear any moment." Said Lily.  
  
They all agreed and tackled their dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
How'd you like it? And isn't it funny, how Miya looks at James? I know it's sudden change. I'll tell you what. You guys can vote if we should have a Miya/James first, which changes to Lily/James gradually, or suddenly Lily/James. Tell me! And don't try to e-mail me. It's the wrong address. I use hotmail. The yahoo is a dud. SO, review! And answer! 


	10. Ice Skating

James and Lily: Ice Skating  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry. Not posting lately. I was too lazy these days. I finally finished a chapter, and I took the opportunity (when fanfic was in maintenance) to finish chap 9 and start chap 10. Usually I would be reading, you see. So, read on. There's a surprise!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
  
  
It was wintertime in Hogwarts, right on Christmas 24th. Miya had become apart of the Gryffindor family, and had top grades at every topic except potions. (I wonder why. Hehe)  
  
Lily and James were still single. James didn't have a partner to the ball yet, but Lily managed to snatch Amos Diggory. The three girls also managed to find out Miya had a huge crush on James. But they did have doubts. James still kept to his 'when the right girl comes along'.  
  
Sirius was constantly dating and breaking, with Bella to go to the ball with. Bella was very happy, to Lily's astonishment.  
  
Maria and Remus was an item as well, from sixth year. So, naturally, they would be going to the ball together.  
  
The Marauders had managed to complete their Marauder Map and Animagus experiment. James was a stag, Sirius a black dog; Peter was a rat, (HAHA, PETER, DIE!) and, well, Remus was a werewolf.  
  
Now we shall go back to the story, and the date now is December 24th.  
  
  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
  
  
Lily groaned and buried her head into her pillow. A bouncing Miya had just rudely wakened her up.  
  
"It is snowing! It is snowing! We must go outside!" cried Miya, bouncing across the floor.  
  
"Gosh, Mi, you act like you've never seen snow before." Groaned Bella, burrowing her head into her pillow.  
  
"Oh, wake up wake up wake up!" cried Miya, and began pulling off their blankets.  
  
"OH NO, YOU WON'T! GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKIE!!!" Screamed Maria in rage, and tugged back her blanket from Miya.  
  
Soon there was a fierce fight of tug-o-war. But Maria won. Bad ending. Why? Because Miya did the only thing left to do to wake the others up; whipping up her wand.  
  
They all knew her powers, so Lily jerked awake. But unfortunately, Maria and Bella were still too drowsy to notice.  
  
Miya pointed her wand at the blanket Maria was clutching. "Freeziem!" she cried, and next pointed her bed at the bed Bella was laying on. "Frevia!" she cried next.  
  
Everything happened too fast . . . Because it was a massacre of screaming girls next.  
  
Maria screamed as her blanket turned into a smooth crystal clear sculpture of a blanket containing her blanket inside.  
  
That was a lot better compared to Bella's happening . . .  
  
Because her bed turned upside-down.  
  
In the AIR.  
  
Yes, naughty naughty Miya had levitated her bed and turned her upside-down in mid-air. Bella screamed and made a swift grab for the bed's sides, failing to do so.  
  
But she managed to stay on.  
  
"MIYA MATSUMOTO!!!! TURN THIS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!" screamed the two raging girls.  
  
Miya smiled sweetly. "Outside?" she asked innocently.  
  
Bella and Maria groaned. "Fine." They snapped.  
  
Miya smiled brightly and pointed her wand at Bella. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she carefully levitated Bella back to the ground gently.  
  
Next, she pointed to Maria's blanket. "Imfreeziem!" she cried, and the blanket melted before their eyes.  
  
Lily sighed. At least she was safe. She yawned and pulled on a sweatshirt.  
  
"C'mon, guys, before Miya comes up with another wild idea." Said Lily.  
  
Miya was known to have the wildest ideas. That made spending time with her a little risky. But nonetheless, she was a bright, fun, on going girl who was liked by everyone. She had made herself popular in a week at Hogwarts. She shed off all her shyness on her first week as well, without the help from Brittany.  
  
They all groaned and changed as quickly as they could.  
  
"All ready." Bella declared as she swished on her cloak.  
  
Maria groaned again. "I can't find my other thick cloak. Where do you reckon it is?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, do hurry up. Just grab a cloak and let's get on our merry way before Miya decides to blow up the place." Said Lily impatiently.  
  
Maria paled. "Right. Here it is. Let's go." ?  
  
Just a little side information-  
  
On their first month at Hogwarts, Miya was having a VERY bored time at History of Magic. You know how HoM could be a drag, especially if you know the lesson by heart.  
  
So bad little Miya decided to do some experiments. She raised her wand and began experimenting many spells, whispering unknown spells.  
  
Then, disaster struck.  
  
Miya had just yelled an "Embombio".  
  
Suddenly, the whole room exploded with a loud bang. Students were thrown off of their chairs and an astonished looking Professor Binns stood there, open-mouthed.  
  
Soon, the smoke cleared out and a charcoaled Miya standing in the middle of the room, grinning sheepishly and hiding her wand behind her back. "Uh, sorry?" she asked.  
  
Binns had yelled at Miya for an hour and she had received a week of detention plus 20 points from Gryffindor.  
  
So that was what they meant by 'before Miya blows up the room'.  
  
Miya had done nonsense like overflowing the Potions room with orange jelly and stuff, but it would take a year to tell everything.  
  
Now back to the story.  
  
The four Gryffindors quietly slipped into the common room. Just as Miya reached for the portrait, the boys dorms door opened and a ruffled James entered.  
  
"Hello. What are you doing at this time?" he asked, yawning.  
  
Thankfully, he didn't notice Miya turning redder every second.  
  
Maria kicked Miya. "Stop staring. He'll notice." Hissed Maria.  
  
"O-Oh, right. W-well, we s-should be g-going." Stuttered Miya, and dragged them out, leaving a very confused James.  
  
Bella pulled away from Miya's grip. "I don't get it. Why do you keep running away from him when you like him?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh, I just forget everything when I meet him. I just don't know why." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Never mind, never mind. If we don't go now we won't have time to ice skate." She said cheerfully, and marched on. "Hey, you guys coming?"  
  
They all scrambled out the great hall, into the cold, white, snowy outside.  
  
Miya rushed beside the frozen lake. She began making something from the snow.  
  
She noticed them all staring at her and gave them a funny look. "What are you waiting for, make your ice skates!" she said, patting the snow beside her.  
  
Bella stared at her as if she was insane. "How?" she asked.  
  
"What how?" asked Miya back quizzically.  
  
"How do we make ice skates out of SNOW?" asked Maria in aw.  
  
Miya giggled. "You don't know how?" she said, showing them her sculpture.  
  
"NO!" they shouted, creating a very confused Miya.  
  
"Oh, you don't? Then sit down." She ordered.  
  
They all sat down.  
  
"Well, take some snow and begin shaping your snow into the type on ice skates you want them to be. You don't have to make the wholes or the strings. See, like this." She said, showing them her pair of 'ice' skates.  
  
They all nodded uncertainly. "Is that all? How can we wear it when it can melt in out feet?" Bella asked.  
  
Miya giggled again and shook her head. "No way! How can we put our feet in it when there's no space in the ice?" she asked.  
  
"Well, then you have to point to the skates and say 'Skatiem'. It's a spell I found during Care of Magical Creatures." She said, as she pointed to her skate and yelled the spell.  
  
They all gasped as she showed them her new made skates. It was a beautiful skate, pure white as a grown unicorn, and smooth. But it was missing a lot of things. Like the blades and strings.  
  
"Next, you can make the decorations. For the strings, you make a spell rope. All you have to do is reach into your mind and pull out a good sturdy rope made of spells. It's easy, try it." Said Miya, as a beautiful piece or golden string appeared in her hands.  
  
"Fairy string, like I prefer." Miya said with a shrug.  
  
"Next." She said with a sigh.  
  
Bella spoke up. "Wait, we can't make spell rope like you, we aren't powerful enough." She said with a frown.  
  
Miya sighed deeper. "I forgot. You know what, I should have given you an easier way to make your skates. I will now give you the power of imagination. Stand still and bow your head." She ordered them, as they all stood still and bowed their head.  
  
Miya took out a bag of smooth white crystal sand and sprinkled it on their head.  
  
"Oh wake thee lord,  
  
The power of imagination,  
  
Release it to the sprinkled friends,  
  
To make some merry skates,  
  
Just for two hours."  
  
Suddenly, they all felt a mystical, magical power surge into her body.  
  
Lily gasped and looked at the grinning Miya. "H-How did you do that?" she asked her.  
  
Miya grinned. "A little trick I know." She said. "Now, imagine the skates you want. Every detail. You have to imagine the size, the weight, how it feels, the color, and all those stuff. Magic doesn't know skates. I don't need to be sprinkled. I already have that power from the beginning." She explained.  
  
Lily closed her eyes. She imagined soft, comfortable shiny white skates that fit her snuggly and a shiny new silver blade that glided through the ice easily. White strings made of cotton criss-crossed through the front.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and gasped. "Oh my gosh! How did you do that?" Because right in front of her, the skates she had just imagined was floating in front of her.  
  
Miya just laughed. She was grabbing a pair of light blue skates and a golden blade from the air.  
  
Miya quickly fitted on her skates. She ran up to the ice and hopped on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back to James~~~~~~~~~  
  
James frowned into the fire and began thinking deeply.  
  
'Why won't Miya talk to me? She always runs away from me. She doesn't like me, I can tell by how she acts.' He thought. He was quite upset, for every time he took a look at Miya- That is, when she didn't notice him around- she was always laughing and smiling and chattering.  
  
She was, well, perfect. No wonder everyone was going after her. Her Asian accent was soothing and her voice sounding so comfortable.  
  
He wanted to reach out and touch her soft black hair. He wanted to take her into his arms. But he knew the chance was small. She had a thousand boys to choose from- why should it be him? He sighed and looked into the fire, thinking for a long time.  
  
A "Yo James" from Sirius broke the long silence.  
  
"Hey Padfoot, what's up?" asked James.  
  
"Nothing, 'cept it's snowing outside. We should wake up the others and go outside," suggested Sirius.  
  
James quickly agreed and they began throwing pillows at the two sleeping figures.  
  
They didn't wake up.  
  
So James decided to throw something better at them- water balloons.  
  
James gave a great Tarzan cry and began launching the water balloons at them. The two Marauders bolted awake immediately.  
  
"What the-." Began Remus, but was muffled by a water balloon that had just launched itself right splat on Remus' face.  
  
"My sheets! My sheets!" cried Peter in despair, clutching the soaking blanket.  
  
James and Sirius began laughing and said to them, "Wake up, sleeping beauty. Were going to go rock outside!"  
  
The two boys grumbled and scowled as they dressed.  
  
Remus sidled his eyes towards them. "Aren't you going to dress?" he asked.  
  
James and Sirius looked down. "Oops."  
  
They hurriedly began to dress into their warmest clothes.  
  
James had on a thick emerald green cloak that was very warm.  
  
Sirius had on a muggle ski jacket that made the others look at his jacket in astonishment.  
  
"What? It's just a muggle jacket." He had said with a shrug.  
  
"COME ON!!! Let's go outside!" cried Sirius and tore out of the common room.  
  
"Wait for me!" they cried out and followed him out the common room.  
  
When they got outside, James stretched his hand and sucked in the clean air. He'd never felt such good air for about a century. The land was a winter wonderland, a huge, white land that glowed in the sun.  
  
But that wasn't what really caught his attention. What REALLY caught his attention were the girls who were laughing and giggling, sitting on the snow a few feet away from him. They were making something out of the snow.  
  
But that wasn't what really REALLY caught his attention. It was Miya, laughing with three others.  
  
Suddenly, she stood up. So did the others. She produced a golden velveteen bag and took out some powder or dust from it. She sprinkled the powder on to the other girls' head and chanted something.  
  
Miya laughed again. Her charming, gentle, musical laugh. He hid behind a pile of snow while he watched the other girls.  
  
To his horror, a pair of skates was materializing before the girls. All kinds- blue skates, white skates, gold skates.  
  
Miya grabbed one from the air and ran up to the frozen lake, fit for ice- skating.  
  
He didn't know what made him do this, but he stood up and walked over to the edge of the lake.  
  
"James, what about a snow-." Said Sirius, but asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
James ignored him and continued to walk over the edge of the lake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, unexpected. Not much of romance here, but I promise you, in the next chapter there will be a lot of those. And I just wrote on because you reviewers WON'T REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!! That's what you get when you don't do what I say. *grumbles* Well, I'll forgive you and I'll continue to write, write, write and make a fantastic story! 


	11. I finally Updated!

James and Lily: Ice Skating  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to my two impatient friends Aimee and Nicole and also a friendly e-mailer who goes by Jessie.  
  
This chapter is VERY short in account of the authors laziness AND she had a severe case of an Authors Block, and had no idea to write. I have only posted because my friends Aimee and Nicole are very VERY demanding for the next chapter, and is getting on my nerves! (Not really) Well, enjoy though this chapter is terribly short.  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
Miya's laughter rang out as she twirled around the smooth snow. Her blue and gold ice skates carved the ice in a perfect circle, as if carved by an Olympic ice skater.  
  
"Come on, guys, come join me!" she cried to them, and twirled around.  
  
Lily yelled at her, "MIYA! You gave us ice skates, but we don't know how to skate!"  
  
Miya laughed. Her tingly, warm, musical laugh. "I gave you the power of imagination, so USE IT!" she yelled back.  
  
They all looked quizzically at her. "What?"  
  
Miya laughed again. "Imagine you can skate!" With that, she twirled around oblivious to James watching her intently.  
  
Lily laughed. How come she hadn't thought of that?  
  
She quickly fit on her skates (the fitted perfectly and was very pretty) and hopped onto the ice.  
  
"Come on, Bella, Maria, join us!"  
  
Lily skated slowly around the ice. She couldn't be too careful.  
  
Suddenly, a huge mass of snow, or shall I say a huge 'snowball', came flying towards Miya. It hit her square in the middle. She stumbled slightly and looked around.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! Come out come out wherever you are!" she cried, and two huge snowballs appeared in her hands.  
  
Sirius, being who he was, couldn't resist throwing a single snowball at her and causing havoc.  
  
He thought he didn't need to worry a thing, because he was well protected by a fort of snow and ice. It was a fort that blocked the view of the lake.  
  
He THOUGHT.  
  
But Miya saw right through him and suddenly, the ground Sirius was standing shook. Sirius looked around and yelped, "EARTHQUAKE!"  
  
But that wasn't the worst. The wall of snow suddenly came tumbling down to him. It buried him deep into the snow, but he just managed to yelp, "AVALANCHE!" just before the snow covered his face.  
  
Miya laughed and skated around backwards.  
  
"YOUR LOSS!" she yelled, and grabbed a snowball. Before James knew what was happening, the snowball hit his face hard as he stumbled over.  
  
"James Potter, stop hiding and get your butt over here!" yelled Miya gleefully.  
  
"But-." James said, but was cut off by Miya. "But nothing. Pull on those skates and your coming with me!"  
  
Before he knew it, a pair of black and white ice skates was floating in the air. He grabbed them as he quickly fitted them on.  
  
Miya laughed again as she took James arm and propped him up on the ice. She eagerly pulled him to the middle of the ice.  
  
"Stop! Stop! I can't skate!" shrieked James, trying to pull out of her firm grip.  
  
"Yes, you can skate because I say so!" giggled Miya.  
  
Surprisingly, he COULD skate. He glided smoothly through the ice.  
  
"Hey, this is fun!"  
  
The day went on like that, Miya and James skating smoothly and laughting most of the time.  
  
When it finally became dark, they stopped breathlessly. All the others had already gone in, and they were the last to go in.  
  
They stumbled off the ice. Suddenly, Miya stumbled and nearly fell crashing onto the ice, but James caught her and for a moment they were lost in each others eyes.  
  
James face was so close to Miya's, but he quickly shook his head and said, "Miya, will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
Miya wanted to jump up, shout 'YES!' and dance a jig on the spot, but she said, smiling, "I'd love to!"  
  
And she just couldn't hide her happiness on her face.  
***  
  
Told you it's short. Almost too short. But, this is because the author was VERY out of ideas of what to make them do during the 'winter fun'. And that's not the only reason. The computer CRASHED during I was writing it. Can you believe it, it CRASHED! I suppose this PC is a little too out of date. It's a windows 2000, and I also use a windows 98. DO you think I should get a new computer?  
  
P.S. Please review, and flames would be accepted as well. Hehe, something like, "YOUR STORY IS TOO SHORT!" or something like that. 


End file.
